Just Because
by skipster-chic
Summary: AU Clark transfers from Central Kansas to Met U, where he meets his new neighbor. An eccentric college student named Lana. CLANA. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just so you know. Lana is insanely out of character.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, sadly...

"I want this article in by Monday!" Clark's boss yelled. He was a newby at the Daily Planet. After transferring to Met U he enrolled in a hands on experience program and he had gotten an internship there. He had to do a research article on baby pandas.

Clark moped down the slick and rainey streets of Metropolis to his new apartment. His friend Lex had pulled a few strings in order to get him the internship Daily Planet, he was good friends with the dean at Met U. So Clark had to find an apartment. Things were relatively easy for Clark and he was bored, bored out of his mind. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and fumbled with his keys. He heard a sort banging noise behind him so he turned around to see a petite woman.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he looked her up and down. She had dark hair, and as she looked up he noted her piercing eyes. She was simply beautiful.

"Fine." she said curtly. She glanced at him and then went back to her door, ignoring him. However, she did take notice of how his dark bangs lightly hung over his nautically green eyes. He was soaking wet from the rain. His clothing hugged him tightly and she could make out the imprints of his abs through his shirt. His appearance made her blush for a second but she pushed the thought from her mind.

Clark stood there awkwardly, unaware of what to say. She fumbled with her door for a few more minutes. She couldn't seem to get it to open. It was stuck, most likely because of the humid summer air that they were encountering. Of course the apartment building's air conditioning had to be broken too. Her brows furrowed and she huffed.

"Well are you going to help me with this or not?" she said impatiently.

"Oh, erm, yeah!" Clark said a bit too enthusiastically. He walked over to the door and gave it a good bang with his hip. It popped right open and then some. He turned his back to it and smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks..." Lana walked in and quietly closed the door.

"By the way I'm uh-" Clark turned around to find no one there.

_'Dammit'_

Clark walked back over to his apartment and closed the door. He kicked a few boxes out of the way before he made it to his bathroom. Taking his wet clothes off, he threw them on the floor, typical guy. Then he proceeded to get into the shower. He didn't even bother with warm water. It was so hot out that it called for ice cold water. He shivered a bit, but enjoyed it. He was right in the middle of scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard a knock at his door. He ignored it at first but then the knocking persisted and he jumped out of the shower. He looked around his bathroom for a towel, but of course he didn't unpack them yet. Since there were no towels that wanted to be found he put on the wet boxers that were laying on the floor and stumbled out of the bathroom. By then the knocking had stopped. He shook his hair a bit and walked out into the livingroom. He noticed that the door was open.

"What the hell?" he allowed himself to say aloud.

"Nice to see you too." it was the woman from earlier. Clark jumped.

"Last time I checked breaking and entering was illegal."

"I didn't break anything. It was open. I just entered." she said as she made herself comfortable on his couch.

"And you are?"

"Evil." Clark laughed at her. "But I mostly go by Lana."

"Ok Lana." Clark sat down next to her. His bare arm touched hers and she jumped a bit at how cold his skin was but then settled back down and proceeded to make herself comfortable on him. "And you are doing?"

"I'm freakin hot, you're wet and cold. I'm cooling myself off." Lana didn't move. She was sitting on Clark's lap. She placed her head on his chest. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, if you could even call them that, due to the heatwave. After a few minutes she had risen his temperature as well. Just as Clark was getting comfortable she stood up. "It is so hot!" she fanned her face.

Clark stood up as well and for the first time she actually noticed what he was wearing. He felt her eyes on him and sat back down. "So not to be rude but , uh, what are you doing here?"

"Well basically the air conditioning is broken so I am burning up, then the power is gone so I have nothing else better to do. Thought I'd get to know my new neighbor."

"When did the power go out?"

"Like five minutes ago." Lana said as she tapped her foot. "I think that you should probably unpack your clothes before the sun goes down. After that you are screwed like a lightbulb."

Clark nodded. "By the way Lana." she perked up. "Your jokes suck." Clark started digging around through boxes while Lana opened his freezer and scraped some ice off the side of it. He finally pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and searched for a shirt. The only shirt that he could find was a big turtle neck that he got for Christmas from his parents.

"You'd be way too hot in that." Lana said as she pointed an icy finger to his turtleneck. Clark nodded and threw it back in the box. He went into the bathroom and put on his dry shorts. When he came back out he saw that Lana had taken the liberty of sitting on his couch in her sports bra. She had removed her tanktop and was wiping her face with it. Clark came and sat down next to her.

"So I'm Clark."

"Clark.." she tapped her finger on her chin for emphasis. "So where are you from, Clark?" she made sure to put extra emphasis on his name.

"Smallville.."

"Gag me." she stuck her tongue out for effect.

"What's wrong with Smallville?"

"Nothing... If you're a redneck or a farmhand." she started laughing hysterically and accidentally bumped heads with Clark.

"Ow."

"Sorry." she smiled.

"So where are you from? LA-NA?" he put extra emphasis on each syllable of her name as well.

"Born and raised right here in good ole Metropolis."

"You were born here?" she nodded nervously, as to say 'DUH!'.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. Does Clark want to know anything else for the book that he's writing? Let's see... I'm twenty-two. I go to Met U. I have a hamster named scooter and a gold fish named pebbles. I am five foot four inches tall. I weigh one hundred and ten pounds. My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is chow mein. My full name is Lana Elizabeth Lang. I am majoring in Psychology, and I wear a size seven shoe. Anything else? How about you Clark?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm twenty-three. I transferred to Met U from Central Kansas. I am six foot three inches tall. My favorite color is red. My favorite food is pizza. My full name is Clark Kent. I am majoring in journalism and have an internship at the Daily Planet. I wear a size fourteen shoe. Anything else you wanna know?" he said as he mocked her in the girliest voice that he could manage. She broke out laughing again. 

"Be careful this time. Last time you were laughing you almost bashed my skull in." This only made her laugh more.

"So why don't you live in a dorm Clark Kent?"

"There were no more available. Why don't you, Lana Lang?"

"I wanted my own apartment."

"So do you do this to all of your new neighbors?"

"What?"

"Waltz into their apartment, steal their ice, interrupt their showers, sit on them, and then take your shirt off."

"No, you're just special." she said smirking.

"So why did you transfer here, Mr. Kent?"

"I wanted the internship at the Daily Planet, my friend Lex helped me get it."

"Lex?" he nodded.

"Luthor, have you heard of-"

"Oh my god! You know Lex Luthor!" she practically screamed.

"Yeah..."

Clark and Lana talked for a very long time and finally the sun went down.

"It's getting dark out."

"Thank-you Captain Obvious..." Lana said jokingly. "Well I better go on home. I need to feed my babies and get sleep. Wait, do you have any flash lights?"

"Nope."

"Well you can borrow some of mine, wait!"

"What?"

"Are you a thief?"

"Um no..."

"Good, I like my flashlights. Come on." she stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to her apartment. Just as they were crossing the hall an old lady was coming out of the elevator and saw Clark in shorts and Lana in a sports bra.

"You kids ought to be ashamed." Lana jumped up on Clark and started kissing him. "You are the devil's children!" Lana giggled at the old lady's comments and pulled Clark into her apartment. He looked at her for an explanation.

"Oh, that's Mrs. Murphee. She's crazy."

"So do you go around randomly kissing all of your neighbors or am I just special."

"Well considering that my next nearest neighbor is a 67 year old woman I would definitely say that you're special. I didn't get you all excited did I? All hot and bothered?" 

"Flashlights please..." Clark held out his hand. 

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it." she said as she handed him the highly coveted flashlights. "Goodnight C.K."

"OOOOOOOkay, Lana." Clark walked back into his apartment and closed the door. He used the flashlights to pull out a pillow from the box labeled 'bed stuff' and plopped on the couch. He checked his laptop, it seemed to have about an hour of life still left so he decided to surf the net until he got tired.

About an hour later a beam of a flashlight could be seen in Clark's apartment. The beam walked over to Clark and noticed that he was asleep. It was Lana. She took Clark's laptop off of his lap and set it on the kitchen table. He was knocked out cold. She pushed him back on the couch, because if he would've slept in a sitting position then he would definitely be feeling it in the morning. She was placing his arms at his sides when he woke up.

"What the fu..." Clark mumbled as he sat up.

"Hi..." Lana said awkwardly.

"Hi..." Clark rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm tellin ya, you gotta stop leaving your door unlocked. What is I was a serial killer or a gay rapist or something? Then you woulda been screwed... LITERALLY!" she started laughing again.

"I'll take note of that, is there something you needed?"

"Well, I hate thunderstorms... so I was kinda hoping that well ya know umm..."

Clark sat up and patted the couch next to him. Lana hopped on it. "Thanks!"

After about five minutes of complete silence Lana spoke. "Clark?"

"Hmm?" he was almost asleep.

"Are you a serial killer, rapist and or molester?"

"No."

Five more minutes of silence.

"Clark?"

"What?" he said impatiently

"Were you looking at porn on you computer?"

"No, Lana..."

"Do you snore?"

"No."

"Do you have class tomorrow?"

"At twelve." was his delayed response.

"Clark? Are you asleep?"

"Yes..."

"Clark?" a big crash of thunder sounded and Lana screamed. Clark sat up.

"Are you ok?" his hair was sticking up on the left side of his face and his eyes were only half open.

"I'm just a little scared." he hugged her and laid back down with her so that her head was by his chest.

They were like that for about ten more minutes when Lana chimed in with "Clark, don't think that just cuz-"

"Lana, go to sleep." she nodded and after moving and changing position for fifteen straight minutes she finally decided on having her face buried in his chest.

"Ok."

"Shhhh" he said as he put his arm around her and she finally went to sleep.

A/N: sorry if Lana seems a bit weird, it's supposed to be like that and Clark is supposed to seem all uptight


	2. Chapter 2

Lana opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her apartment. She was in Clark's. She looked up at his face. He was dead asleep. She was now squished between Clark and the couch cushions. When did that happen? They must have shifted during the night. She wanted desperately to look out the window, but she couldn't because Clark was on her. She laid back down for five more minutes. Then she began to hear 'You and Me' by Lifehouse and she knew that her phone was ringing. She tried to push Clark off but he was heavy. Good thing that he wasn't a psycho rapist/murderer because he could easily overpower her. She struggled for a few more seconds. Was he dead?

"Clark!"

"Hmm..."

"Clark, are you dead?" she huffed. "Get up fatass!" she yelled even though he was the complete opposite... He was still heavy. 

"Two more minutes.." he mumbled into her hair. He opened his eyes to see a big smile on her face. "What's so funny?"

"I feel like a baby stuck in a potato!" she started laughing and he just gave her a very odd look as he sat up and scratched his head.

"What time is it?" Lana got up to check her phone. Her face immediately turned to one of seriousness and anger.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Who called?" he asked very quickly. He had just met this quirky girl and yet he cared about her so much. This was a very different feeling for him.

"Oh I'm fine. Just got a chill." she brushed him off.

"Lana, it's like 90 degrees in here and you got a chill?" she wasn't going to get past Clark 'lie detector' Kent.

"It was my friend, um, Jayla. She was probably just wondering if we could go to eat or something." she played with her antenna nervously.

"Uh huh..." Clark didn't believe her but what could he say? He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "So what time is it?" he stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh it's about 12:22." she watched the look on his face change to that of paranoia and worry.

"IT'S 12:22! OH MY GOD I'M LATE FOR CLASS! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Lana was a bit startled by this. Clark didn't seem like the type to swear. She watched as Clark ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, searching through boxes for clothes and whatnot.

"Clark..."

"Dammit I am so late.." he chanted as dumped boxes and their contents out and onto the floor.

"Clark..."

"Not now Lana!" Lana walked over to Clark, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up into a kiss. He stood there frozen still, but didn't exactly stop her. She hopped up on him and wrapped her legs around him.

"Clark..." She parted from him momentarily. "It's Saturday..." she started kissing on his neck.

"Are you kidding me?." he smiled. "And what is all this for?" he was referring to he mind blowing kisses that she was bestowing upon him.

"It was the only way that you would listen to me. You are so uptight." she took a couple of seconds to think of a good remedy for his condition.

"You know what you need?" she started to smile and giggle. He noted the way that he nose scrunched everytime that she was being mischievous.

"You, my friend, need to get laid." 

"What?" he was astonished. Even though he knew perfectly well what she had said he still had asked out of reflex.

"How long has it been really?" she licked her lips.

"Lana..." his eyes traveled from her eyes to the bridge of her nose, to her lips, those pouty, pink lips. He quickly averted his gaze to her chin, down her neck, to her chest, down her abdomen to her shorts and to the floor. As badly as he wanted to, he couldn't.

"Clark..." she said in a mocking tone. Why was he pausing? Why weren't they naked and sweaty by now? All of these questions raced through her mind.

"Lana, I don't want to sleep with you." her face was shocked.Why didn't he want her? This made her feel inadequate.

"Why? It's just sex Clark. What? You don't think I'm pretty?" she put herself out there again, she was waiting for him to just say 'oh what the hell' and pounce on her. What was wrong with her?

"Lana, you're beautiful and very sexy, but I don't sleep with people that I just met. I don't want your sex, just your company. I want to get to know you. If we slept together now then things would be awkward between us and I don't want that." Her eyes widened. Was it just her or was he extremely over analytical? He was so anal, but she had to admit that she liked it. For once, she met a guy who used his brain more than his penis.

She started kissing him again. "Ya know Clark." she said in between kisses. "This only makes me want you more." she whispered into his ear, then without warning she softly nibbled on the cartilage. This caused him to jump, making her already close chest collide with his face. She smiled in satisfaction. She had found his sweet spot. She slowly slid her legs down his and stood up. She winked at him.

"Lana... What am I going to do with you?" he shook his head.

"Well, you could be doing things that are too naughty for me to say but you're too nice for that."

"It happens."

"Wanna hear a secret?" he nodded nonchalantly. "I like nice." Clark smiled opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but quickly shut it again.

"So what are we doing today Clark?"

"We?"

"Well I have nothing better to do. I think that we should unpack your house and you can tell your life story. Sound good?"

"I thought we did the life story thing yesterday?" he smirked.

"No that was just fun facts. I mean the interesting stuffs." she rubbed her hands together.

"You are so weird..." he trailed off as he hugged her.

"Yeah, but let me ask you this, what's so great about normal?"

"I really have no clue."

"Dare to be different CK." she winked and pushed him off. "Now lets unpack your house!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lana let herself fall back onto Clark's bed. She was exhausted after barely winning a battle with his bed sheets. She decided to take a small break. She wondered what it would be like if this wasn't just Clark's bed, but if it was their bed. Clark opened his bedroom door, bringing her out of lala-Lana-n-Clark land.

"Sleeping on the job?"

"You try putting bed sheets on a bed that five times your size." she huffed and he laughed at her.

"So what's left?"

"Just my clothes."

"Then you can tell your life story, I'm so excited!" Lana started laughing sarcastically.

"Yeah, because I'm so interesting." he sat next to her on his bed.

"C.K.?"

"What?" she was the only person that he had ever known to call him C.K. and he liked it.

"Are you hungry?" she asked and a small growling noise could be heard from her.

"Always."

"Ok then make us some food." he frowned. "I'm just kidding, I know you don't have any food yet, which reminds me. We need to get you food at the grocery store." Clark smiled but was a little bit startled at how practical she was being. "Come on." she stood up and grabbed Clark by the hand. "Well you might want to put on a shirt, not that I mind." she eyed him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gunna cook you breakfast, dork."

"That's ok, you don't have to."

"I want to, now get your fatass up." he noticed how she was making a habit of calling him a 'fatass'. Lana walked over to the box labeled 't-shirts' and pulled out a white one. She chucked it at him and it hit him in the face. "Why are you so sickeningly organized?"

"What?" he pulled the shirt over his head. "I'm not."

"You are so organized that it makes me sick."

"What's wrong with being organized? Then you can find your stuff when you need it and everything. I like it."

"I know you do... It's just no fun when you don't have to look for stuff and stress over things. Now come on. I hear food." she grabbed his hand and dragged him across the hall. He sat on her couch and watched her as she turned on the stove. "Thank god for gas stoves, damned electricity, who needs you?" She put a pan on and fried up some bacon, then eggs, then sausage. She toasted some bread and lastly made pancakes. She piled two pieces of toast, two pieces of bacon, four pieces of sausage, and three pancakes on a plate.

"Here ya go." she handed it to Clark. "Damn, I forgot the syrup and butter." she ran back into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of orange juice, it was warm due to the lack of electricity but it was the thought that counted, some syrup, and a little restaurant pack of butter. "Eat." she sat down next to him and watched him closely.

"What about you?"

"I don't like eating my own food. I like to watch other eat it."

"Is this poisoned?" he asked jokingly. She grabbed a piece of toast and chomped on it.

"Well if it is then we're both dead now." she giggled and continued to pick from his plate until they were both done. "Want more?" he shook his head no. "Well I'm gunna change my clothes. Wanna see my room?"

"Umm ok." he followed her into her room. He wasn't surprised, it was a disaster. The only things not covered in clothes were her computer, and her bed, but he was sure that there were some hiding in the sheets. She took off her shirt. "I'll be right back." he said nervously.

"Clark, you are so uptight that it scares me. I'll go in the closet don't freak." When she came back out she was wearing a micro mini-skirt and another tank top.

"Ok let's go unpack the rest of your stuff." he nodded and followed her.

"Hey, wanna hear my favorite joke?"

"Sure."

"Ok so there was a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. They were robbing a house. Then someone came home and they hid in a dog house, a cat house, and potato sack. The man walked up to the dog house and said 'is anyone there?' the dog answered 'woof woof' so he walked away. He walked up to the cat house and said 'is anyone there?' the cat answered 'meow meow' so he walked away. Finally he walked up to the sack of potatoes and asked 'is anyone in there?' the potato sack answered 'potato potato!'" Lana burst out in laughter until she was crying. "You don't think it's funny? What's wrong with you?"

"Ha ha ha." he said sarcastically. "I told you your jokes suck."

"No my jokes are cool. They are the cool thing these days. You suck cuz you don't think they're funny." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Next time you stick your tongue out at me I'll bite it off." he made a chomping noise for effect.

"I wish you would." she winked and he just shook his head. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always give me the dad look."

"What's that?"

"Like when you always shake your head at me. Like you know the dad look, his daughter comes downstairs ready for school wearing something slutty and he just shakes his head." she shook her head and did 'the dad look' for emphasis and he started laughing at her.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Yeah, but you only live life once so why not let it be crazy? If life isn't fun then it's not worth living." Clark had to admit that no matter how crazy she was, she sure did have good insights on life.

They finished unpacking his clothes and were now sitting on his couch. "Why do you have so much shoes?" she asked as she played with her ring. "You have more shoes then I do, what guy needs that much shoes?"

"What girl doesn't have that many pairs of shoes? It's only ten."

"Ten is alot. Clark..."

"What?" he could tell that she was going to ask another one of her off-the-wall questions.

"Are you gay? It would explain alot. You having so much clothes and shoes, and you not wanting to sleep with me. It's ok if you are. Gay guys are cool." she winked.

"NO!" he freaked out. "I am the most non-gay person you will ever meet."

"Jeez, just a question. Way to go homophobe!" she started laughing at him again.

"I am not a homophobe. I'm just not gay."

"Ok freak. I'm just kidding, don't freak out."

"So Lana, where did you live before here?"

"With my parents." she looked at her feet.

"Oh, I'll bet they're are nice people."

"Yeah they are. I'll take you to meet them one day. How about your parents?"

"They passed away when I was sixteen, but I was old enough to get emancipation so I didn't have to go into foster care and I've been on my own ever since."

"I'm so sorry." she hugged him and he could've sworn that she was crying. She set her cell phone down on the arm rest. "I have to pee."

"Go." she got up and walked into the bathroom. Her phone started ringing and he answered it for her.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" a woman in her forties asked.

"This is Clark, I am Lana's new neighbor. She was just helping me unpack some of my stuff. I can take a message if you want, she's in the bathroom right now."

"Oh, well just tell her not to be late for her appointment with Dr. Schwartz. He told me that she hasn't been going to the last few appointments. Well thanks and by the way my name is Nell."

"Ok, your welcome." he closed the phone just as Lana walked out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" she asked as she dried her hands on her tanktop. "Who called me?" there was suspicion in her voice.

"A lady named Nell, she said not to be late for your appointment with Dr. Schwartz. She said that you haven't been going to the last few." Lana frowned and grabbed her cell phone.

"I am not going to that damned doctor." she said to herself more that she did to him. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Lana what kind of doctor is this?"

"Oh just for um, my foot. I broke it a little while ago and he wants me to keep going back but there's nothing wrong with it anymore so I don't need to." she was babbling. "Yeah um, I have to go I'll catch up with you later." Lana slammed his door shut and left.

This was strange. Clark wondered if she was lying or if she was telling the truth. What could be so urgent about a foot doctor? He decided that it would be best just to give her a little bit of space. She would tell him what was going on when she was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lex is horribly out of character just so you know.

Clark gently rubbed his neck. He had received an unwanted cramp due to slouching in front of his laptop. To his relief, the power had come back on a few hours earlier and he had been researching for his article ever since. He had to admit that he did feel like somewhat of a pansy, what kind of guy writes about baby pandas, really? Deciding that he had earned a drink, he got up and opened the fridge.

_'Damn'_ there was nothing in the fridge because he had put off grocery shopping.

Clark sauntered into his bedroom and leisurely grabbed a pair of his many shoes to go to the store. When he opened the door, he immediately thought of Lana. He couldn't help but stand there for a second, hoping that she would suddenly burst through that door. As weird as she was, Clark had to admit that he sort of liked all of her quirky qualities and he wondered about her whereabouts. Hesitation and reluctancy overcame him. Finally, he decided that he had to know if she was home, so he walked up to her door and was about to knock. He held his hand in mid-air and was about to walk away, but he couldn't resist. He firmly and soundly pressed his ear against her door and listened for any activity.

There was none and a moment later he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He figured that it was probably just that crazy, old lady again so he ignored them. Suddenly the person stopped directly behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He was shocked to see a confused Lana. His eyebrows went off like fireworks as he jumped but then quickly tried to regain his composure, as if he had ever had any.

"Umm, what are you doing Kent?" Lana crossed her arms in front of him. There was no way that he could lie his way out of this one. She had caught him red handed and he decided that it was best to just fess up.

"I was just wondering if you were there or not." he looked at his feet. He did his best to hide his pink cheeks. He hated it when he blushed because he felt so girly. Guys weren't supposed to blush, 'blush' wasn't a word to describe guys it was something that girls put on their cheeks. All these thoughts only made him blush even more.

"Well I am now." she raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Well if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get into my apartment now." she huffed at him while uncrossing her arms and placing one on her hip, twirling her keys in the other.

"Oh, right." he moved away from her door. He watched as she walked in and softly closed the door behind her. He could hear her lock the door and walk away.

This girl was an enigma and it drove Clark insane. One minute she was practically grinding on him and the next she avoided him as if he was a rotten potato. Then he thought about potatoes and started thinking about her joke which made him think of her again. He _had_ to get this chick out of his head.

Clark continued walking down the hall and out of the building. He hailed a taxi and went off to The Daily Planet just to check in and see how things were going. He walked into the head reporters office.

"Kent." Clark perked up as she called his name. "Good that you're here. Have you by chance finished that article early?"

"No, sorry Ms. Lane, it's just that our building lost power and my computer was dead."

"Good," Clark was surprised at her statement and eagerly waited for her to continue, "because I decided to scrap the baby panda article. Who wants to hear about something stupid like that? And I've decided to give you your first interview." Clark smiled immediately.

"Thank you, who am I interviewing?" he inquired eagerly.

"I can't remember his name but it will be interesting no doubt. I'll have my secretary email you with all of the details, including your meeting with him."

"Thanks Ms. Lane, for holding off on the baby panda article. That was almost like slow tor-"

"On second thought, the housewives of Metropolis would probably be interested in the baby pandas so I change my mind. Your article is still due on Monday. So, you can just get the info about the interview then. And please call me Lois." she took an exaggerated sip of her coffee.

Clark's eyes dropped, "but I thought you said that you were going to have your secretary emai-"

"Forget those instructions, I just gave you a set of new ones. You're my intern, I can do that ya know." Lois winked. Clark discreetly rolled his eyes and trudged out of The Daily Planet. His pocket started to vibrate and and he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Clark, how's the internship?"

"Oh hey Lex, it's... well it's an internship, enough said." Lex chuckled at this.

"So how do you like Met U?"

"It's pretty good, well from what I saw on Friday it is."

"What classes did you take? Well, scratch that, we'll get to the class business later. How are the parties and the chicks?"

"Well I don't live in the dorms so I wouldn't know, but you already knew that and the chicks are hot. So yeah, I took journalism, duh, psychology, spanish, american literature, and biology. I figure that if the journalism falls through then at least I took good classes."

"So you got your plate full. Got your eye on any girls yet?" Clark smiled as he walked to the store. He figured that since he was already on the phone why not walk?

"Well not really, but there is this chick that lives across the hall from me. She's pretty hot too, just a little bit weird."

"Is she some kind of psycho or something?"

"I don't think so, but she sure does have some crazy mood swings. One second she's practically riding me and the next she can't stand me and the strange part is that I just met her." he said as he put some milk into his cart along with his favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Ah, typical playing hard to get. What's this psychos name?"

"Lana, don't call her a psycho, she's not a psycho." he grabbed some ramen noodles and stuffed them in the cart. After all they were a college students must have.

"Whoa, get all defensive. So I have to ask, did you bang her yet?"

"What?" Clark's phone began to get staticy.

"Did you bang her, you know, do the dirty deed."

"No."

"What? Why? It can't be true, playboy Kent, my partner in crime, has finally met a chick that he doesn't want to bang." Lex sounded stunned.

"I don't know."

"She turned you down didn't she?"

"No, she was practically raping me." Lex chuckled.

"Then what happened? Does she have stds or something?"

"No, I don't know, I just didn't want to." he then grabbed some blue gatorade.

"Well why not? She must be fat then."

"No, not at all. I don't know."

"Well, what did she say when you turned her down? How did you do it?"

"I just gave her some bullshit excuse about how I didn't sleep with people that I just met."

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard too. She bought it? Well seriously now, why didn't you just bang her?"

"I guess that I wanted to know who she is. I know that if I would've fucked her then, I probably would have ignored her after that, like always. But she's ignoring me now so I suppose that I should've done it."

"Who is this guy and where's Clark Kent?" Clark smiled.

"I don't know, I really wish that you'd tell me."

"Well I do have one piece of advice. If this chick wants to play the hot-cold card then do it right back and the next time that the opportunity to bang her appears, do it."

"I plan to, oh yeah I plan to. But the thing is that I don't want to hurt her."

"I'm shocked, this is a first. When have you ever cared about, 'their feelings'?" he said the last part in a whiney, girly voice.

"Shutup, I don't know. But trust this, next time its there, I will be hittin that."

"There we go, ladies and gentlemen we have found the real Clark Kent." Lex laughed along with Clark and they both hung up the phone.

A/N: so how's that for a plot twist... Please give me feedback... I LIVE FOR IT.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark took his time as he walked back to his apartment building. Who wanted to go back there anyway? All that it was, was a sweat box. He wondered if they would ever get the air conditioning fixed as he carried his groceries up the stairs. Maneuvering the long corridor was the only hard part, especially in front of Mrs. Murphee's door. He was beginning to learn that she always had boxes of some sort outside her door. These boxes served as an annoying obstacle for Clark. He skillfully made it passed the boxes until he was down in front of his door. Loud music was banging from across the hall and he knew that it was Lana. With a shrug of his shoulders, he flung open the door and set all of the groceries down on the kitchen table. 

Clark took his time putting his groceries away. When he was finally done, he decided to finish the dreaded panda article. Boredom overcame him as he finished typing up the last few lines of it. Reading it back to himself, he decided that it was ready to print. He watched anxiously as he first saw the headline come out of the printer, 'New Panda, Xing Xi, born on Thursday'. He put the article in his folder and sat back down at his computer, deserving some online time after finishing that horrendously boring piece. The moment that he signed on an IM popped up. Chloe Sullivan, one of his many ex's was the sender of the IM. They had dated briefly before having a clean breakup and still remaining best friends with 'benefits' of course.

_chloTHEcutie: hey_

CKisHOT: hey chlo

chloThecutie: hows met u goin for ya?

CKisHOT: same as central k was

chloeThecutie: then yd u have 2 leave? i miss my clarkie lol

CKisHOT: lol

chloeTHEcutie: so meet ne 1 new?

CKisHOT: nope ur still my fav

chloTHEcutie: good cuz i wanna come out and c ya

CKisHOT: when?

chloeTHEcutie: next weekend... b sides who else is gunna satisfy ur needs __

CkisHOT: lol y next weekend?

chloTHEcutie: cuz me n my roomates r havin a party 2nite or else id come out today

chloTHEcutie: c wut ur missin?

CKisHOT: y didnt u have it last weekend? culda been my goin away party

chloTHEcutie: sorry.. ur missin out

CKisHOT: thx 4 remindin me

chloTHEcutie: no more lil meetins 2 in the morning

CKisHOT: (

chloTHEcutie: so u gettin ne over there?

CKisHot: i just got here...

chloTHEcutie: well ne other time..

chloTHEcutie: but i g2g clarkie ill ttyl... call me 2night after 11 and well have sum interestin conversation.

CKisHot: ; )

chloTHEcutie has signed off

Clark smiled to himself. Talking to Chloe had put him in a rather good mood. Explicit memories invaded his mind, seeing as she had served as many a booty call. He used her. She used him. It was all good... and the best part was that they were able to remain such good friends through all of it. Yes, Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent were fuck buddies.

No one else worth talking to seemed to be online after Chloe signed off. The only people left were a few whores and one night stands, no one interesting. Clark signed off and closed his lap top. He was too lazy to order cable yet, so no TV. Boredom overcame him as he sat on his couch. He hated to admit it but, he was thinking about Lana. This was not acceptable and he needed to find some sort of release to get her off of his mind. After finally deciding that there was nothing to keep him occupied in his apartment, he decided to go for a jog.

First he went into his bedroom to grab his running shoes, and a pair of socks. He opened the top drawer to his dresser and pulled out a pair of socks. He unfolded them and a small piece of paper floated down to the floor. He unfolded it to find that it was a small note.

_C.K.-_

It's Lana you dork... Call me when you get bored. Cuz I know you and your too chickenshit to just come over. 505-555-9374.

-Lana

He smiled down at the piece of paper. Not because she'd given him her number, but because of the impression that she'd had of him. Lana Lang was in for a very rude awakening. He shrugged and continued to put on his socks and shoes. Finally he grabbed his baseball hat and was out the door.

As soon as Clark hit the pavement, he just went. He wasn't even sure where he was going or how long he had been running for. After what he had estimated to be about two miles, he stopped at a 7Eleven. Running like this did have its advantages, for one thing you could get to know your city better and your new surroundings. Clark walked in and after getting looks and winks from the cashier he sauntered over to the Slurpee machine. He filled up a medium cup with a piña colada and Mountain Dew mixed Slurpee. He then proceeded to the checkout counter. He left with three things... his Slurpee, his receipt, and the cashiers number. A satisfied smile crept upon his face. He hadn't lost his touch after all. He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time. It was already 7:00 pm. Deciding that it was best to return home, he began his jog again.

After a few more miles, he was back home. He took off his shirt as he walked up the stairs. It was hotter in the building than it was outside. If that was even possible. He walked up the stairs and to his door, unlocking it and opening it. He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror as he was about to shower. His hair was plastered to his forehead, small beads of sweat glistened all over his sinewy torso, and he had to admit that he looked good... damned good. Removing the rest of his clothing, he turned on the water. It was ice cold, but in this kind of weather, the colder the better.

By the time that he was finished with his shower it was 8:15. Only three more hours until he had to call Chloe. He decided to get out his computer and get back online, perhaps someone minutely interesting was online. He checked over his buddy list. Unfortunately for him, only boring whores were online. He signed off and decided to check the Met U website. Perhaps there were some outlines due in some of his classes. He wanted to make a good impression on all of his professors. To his relief, nothing was due. Well there was nothing posted anyway. Since there was nothing else to do, he surfed the net.

After a couple hours of the Internet, he got bored yet again. The clock now red 11:15. Perfect timing for a late night phone call to Chloe. He opened his phone and scanned through his contacts. There she was under 'Chlo Blo'... just a little nickname that she had picked up during one of their many late night escapades.

"Hello?" a foreign female voice answered Chloe's phone.

"Who's this?" Clark asked nonchalantly.

"This is Tara. Wait, is this Clark? Clark Kent!"

"Uh yeah..."

"Oh my god! Why did you leave? I missed you. Don't you remember me?" she went on, and on and he had the strong urge to tell her to 'shut the fuck up'.

"Umm..."

"Who are you talking to on my phone?" he could hear 'Chlo blo' ask in the background. "It's Clark." Tara said.

"Hey hot stuff." Chloe said as she picked up the phone.

"How's my lil Chlo-blo doin?"

"Lonely." she said as she faked a sniffle

"Aw I'm sorry." he said mockingly.

"Well if you were here then you could be _getting_ a Chlo-blo... but no-oh." she started laughing.

"Pssh... I wish. But what's up? Anything new over there?"

"Not really... The parties still rock my panties off and-"

"Not like I do." he interrupted her.

"Shut up!" they both started laughing.

"But anyway yeah, so the parties are still ahh-mazing. I still am addicted to caffeine. My roommate still wants to jump your bones-"

"Who doesn't?" he interrupted her again.

"Good question... but yeah anyway, so college is still hard and I still miss you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be... Just come back here."

"Chloe..."

"I know, I know. The whole internship thing." she paused for a minute as he heard a door close.

"Where did you just go?"

"In my car, it's the only place that I can get any privacy."

"Nice one." he started to laugh at her.

"So what should I bring when I come and visit you?"

"Handcuffs."

"Oh I will. But I mean like, you know what I mean."

"Just bring clothes and your tooth brush or whatever. That kinda stuff."

"So do you live in a dorm?"

"Nah, not my style."

"Used to be."

"There was none left. I had to rent out a crappy apartment."

"Oh-la-la... All to yourself eh?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled into the phone. "You are so Canadian... you say 'eh' entirely too much."

"I like my Canadian-ness, even though I am 150 percent American."

"I like it too."

"Clark hold on a sec... Tara tracked me down." she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Go inside!" he could hear Chloe yell.

"Were you and Clark having phone sex?" he heard in the background.

"No... He was just telling me about these hot chicks that he's banging at Met U. Sorry but you're S.O.L. Tara." he heard the sound of a door closing again.

"Hello? Sorry bout that. She's so nosey and she's like obsessed with you." a cocky grin crept onto his face. "What did you do with her anyway?"

"I fucked her, but that's it. Then she got all needy and clingy and -"

"You ditched her."

"Yup."

"I love you Clark." Chloe started laughing. "We are too much alike."

"I know."

"I think we should get married." Chloe joked.

"I'll consider it." they both laughed.

"Well Clarkie I gotta be goin now."

"Why?"

"Cuz I have to go to our party so Tara can go too. Even though I'd rather stay and talk to you. It is such a long story. I swear that girl is like socially retarded. But yeah, was good talkin to ya."

"She can't help it if you're a social goddess."

"True... But shut up, you are the Zeus of social gatherings. Well you used to be."

"I still am."

"Alrighty."

"Ok so call ya tomorrow?"

"You better, sucka!"

"Bye Chloe."

"Bye Clarkie." Clark hung up the phone and smiled to himself.

Chloe Sullivan, his best female friend. She never failed to make him smile. One of the only females that he was actually friends with. Not to mention one of the few females that he could tolerate for more than and hour. He walked into his bedroom and settled into the freshly made bed, compliments of Lana Lang.

Lana Lang, one of the others in the small quantity of females that he could tolerate. As he laid back, the lights flickered, followed by a large crash of thunder. This continued for a few seconds, followed by a down pour. He walked over to the front door and unlocked it before settling back into his bed. This sudden thunderstorm had saved him. He would most certainly be getting his relief tonight. Oh yes, Lana Lang would most definitely be coming to him tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark heard the front door open and cockily smiled to himself as small footsteps nimbly bounded towards his door. His bedroom door opened with a creak and he instantly relaxed as he feigned sleep. Something wasn't right though, he subconsciously shook his head to himself as faint sniffles floated through the air.

Giving in at last, he sat up. A bolt of lightning flashed as he did so, illuminating the small room for a split second. That was when he'd actually seen her for the first time. Lana was soaking wet, shivering... crying? Without hesitation he got up and walked over to her. She didn't even look up at him, something had obviously happened.

Suddenly, she leaned into him, laying her sopping-wet head on his chest, and embraced him. His eyebrows furrowed, any previous thoughts of using her had been diminished the very moment that he'd seen her. This scared him a bit, it wasn't normal. He didn't even know her and he already cared so much about her. Clark felt her wet hair sticking to his chest as she tried to control her intake of breath and realized that a change of clothing was in order for Ms. Lana Lang. He slightly pulled away, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Clark..." she protested as she pulled him closer to her. "Just stay with me."

"But Lana, you're soaked and you need to change before you get sick or something." he countered as he attempted to lead her into the bathroom. However, she wouldn't move, she stood her ground as a petrified rock would. "Lana..."

"Clark please I just," she momentarily paused as she got a sudden chill.

"Just what Lana?" Clark placed his warm hand upon her shoulder, adding heat to her numb body.

"I just need to be held." He nodded and allowed her to resume her hold on him. Clark mechanically rubbed his hand across her back and along her shoulders, in an attempt to soothe her. The technique must have been working because soon her quiet sobs, and the racking of her shoulders that resulted from it, ceased and she stood motionless. 

He wasn't sure how long they had been standing there for, but after the storm ended he decided that she needed to get changed. The storm had been over for a good ten minutes before Clark finally broke their position. "Lana, you need to get cleaned up," he looked at her genuinely as he tried to get her to look at him, to break her dead stare. "Lana... come on," he said as he urged her towards the bathroom. She reluctantly gave into him, she was too tired to fight.

Lana took a seat on the toilet and watched as he turned on the water and tested the temperature until it was perfect. She watched him walk in and out of the bathroom for five minutes until the tub was full and he turned the water off. He handed her two towels, a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "Here, for when you're done."

Lana smiled inwardly, it felt so nice to be taken care of. Clark exited the bathroom again and Lana began to peel off the still wet clothing that she was currently wearing. As Clark returned he saw Lana's bare back lowering into the tub and he gulped back the heat that was currently rising up in his throat. Now was not the time for that. He'd noticed that she'd taken the liberty of using his shampoo for bubbles, but it was best that way. The less that he could see, the better. After clearing his throat (and his mind for that matter), to make his presence known, he proceeded towards her. He lightly nudged her shoulder and handed her some soap wrapped inside of a washcloth. He was about to walk away when she caught his wrist.

"Clark..."

"Er, yeah?" He stopped as he tried to keep his thoughts as clean as possible.

"Stay with me?"

"I just thought that you'd want to be alo-"

"No... sit," she said, gesturing towards the floor directly adjacent to her. Clark clumsily nodded and did as he was told. Why did he have to turn into puddy when she was around? He stared at the floor, studying the pattern on the linoleum floor. "Clark," she said softly. 

"Hmm?" he snapped back out of his thoughts.

"You can look at me, I'm not going to bite you."

"I know, I just figured you wanted privacy or something."

"Or something? If I did then I wouldn't have asked you to stay. It's not like you can see anything." She was referring to the voluminous bubbles that were floating all over the place.

"Lana?" he asked. Clark had taken note of how her mood had suddenly changed. It was odd and something didn't quite add up right.

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she blew some bubbles into his face.

"Don't, you'll get me wet."

"You can join me if you want." His jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot through the roof at her remark. She started laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face! It was simply priceless." After her fit of laughter, she submerged, rewetting her hair.

When she came back up to the surface, her hair was covered in bubbles.

"Lana?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, what happened tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you come bursting into my apartment crying?" Lana deliberately submerged as he asked his question. Clark knew that she'd heard him but was avoiding the question and he finally decided that it was best just to let it go.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" He rubbed his eyes and glanced out into his bedroom. It was now 1 am.

"Wash my back?" He glanced over at her, expecting to see a joking smirk, but she was completely serious.

"Yeah, I mean ok." Clark cursed himself for his 'smoothness' or lack thereof. He wobbled behind her on his knees and grabbed the washcloth as she sat forward. He entire back was exposed to him and he groaned to himself as he began to drag the warm cloth over her tan skin. The little angel voice inside his head was apparently off for the night as naughty thoughts seeped through the cracks in his head.

**'Damn... Look at that back... You can almost see her ass... That means she's naked... NAKED... LANA IS NAKED... NAKEDNESS!'** the thoughts nagged and nagged at him until, to his relief, Lana submerged herself.

"Clark where's you're shampoo?" she asked through a mouth covered in bubbles.

"Wherever you put it last." Lana nodded her head up towards the top shelf.

"I'll get it," he said as he stood up to retrieve the shampoo and conditioner as well. "Here ya go," he said as he handed the shampoo to her.

"Umm..." she trailed off innocently.

"What Lana?"

"Would you?" she requested as she held the shampoo bottle out to him.

"Do I get a choice?" 

She shook her head 'no'.

He grabbed the shampoo and started to softly scrub it into her scalp. He could hear a soft 'Mmm' of satisfaction as he sent chills and tingling sensations through her body. Clark glanced at her neck and noticed that she had goosebumps. He smiled to himself and leaned over to see that her eyes were closed as well. He took advantage of this and watched the different expressions that came over her face, all from washing her hair? She was such a _girl_... he supposed that that was a good thing though.

When he finally stopped she protested. "Claaaaark..." she said impatiently.

"What? It's done." She dunked her head under the water and held out the conditioner bottle to him. "Fine..." He grabbed the bottle and pretty much repeated what he'd done before. After about three minutes he began to whine. "Can I be done now?"

"I suppose," she said before dunking her head again, rinsing out the remaining contents. "Kay I'm done." He nodded and handed her a towel. 

Clark took the initiative to give her some privacy as he walked back into his bedroom and sat on his bed. A few minutes later Lana walked out in his t-shirt and boxers with a towel wrapped around her head.

"I'm beat," she exhaled loudly as she fell back onto his soft bed.

"Yeah me too," he agreed as he grabbed a pillow and began towards the living room.

"Where ya goin?"

"To sleep."

"What's wrong with your bed?"

"You're sleeping in it," he said quickly, not putting two and two together.

"So are you." She laid back on the pillows and made herself comfortable. "Come on," she commanded as she slipped under the covers. Clark nonchalantly shrugged and did as Lana commanded. "I love this..." she trailed off as she snuggled into the blankets. 

"What?"

"How you are my bitch of the day." he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Night," he corrected her.

"So that means I get to order you around til sunrise."

"If you must," he agreed as he began to fall asleep.

"Well I have an order for you."

"Hmm?" he was half asleep by now. He had figured out by now that when Lana was tired she talked a lot until she fell asleep.

"Come closer."

"Yes sir." He rolled towards her and she put her head on his shoulder, knocking him in the face with the big towel that lay on her head in the process. "Off with this," he said jokingly as he lightly removed the towel and allowed her damp hair to fall freely upon his bare chest.

"You're warm," she admitted as she traced small patterns across his torso.

"Um thanks?" The only response that he got was Lana placing her head square in the middle of his chest instead of on his shoulder. Clark brought his arm down to hold her to him.

Lana's patterns soon became caresses and then feather-light kisses. "Clark?"

"Huh?" he was almost asleep.

"I'm not so tired anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Clark's eyes shot open instantly. Was she being serious or was she just tired? He didn't have time to think as Lana took the liberty of adjusting herself ever so comfortably on him. She hovered above him and looked down at him. Clark's eyes widened when she realized that she was giving him that look...the look. All that he could do was watch as Lana edged forward on him, so that she was now straddling him. He felt his eyes close as she lunged forward and devoured his neck, slowly moving up towards his ear.

"Mmm." Clark felt Lana's hot breath on his ear as she teased it, kissing, nipping, and nuzzling. "Clark..."

"Hmm?" Clark was incoherent.

"Touch me," Lana whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Clark..." Lana smiled to herself at the effect that she had on him. Curiosity getting the best of her, she began to slowly rock back and forth over him. Lana giggled when she got a reaction out of him, he jumped slightly. "Kiss me, Clark." Lana stopped her assault on his neck long enough for him to understand what she had said. Clark did as he was told and kissed her. This sent shivers down Lana's spine and caused goose bumps to form on her arms and legs. "Mmmm," she made little noises of bliss as they kissed. As their kiss became more heated, Lana felt as though she needed something to grab onto and she chose Clark's hair. He slightly winced at her tugs, but refrained when he realized the reason. Lana momentarily broke apart from their kiss, pausing only centimeters from him.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked as he sat up and backed himself up against the wall. He cursed inwardly; he must have done something wrong. That thought disappeared when she crawled back into his lap, one leg on each side. He cursed himself for not giving her a pair of sweatpants or something that didn't have an obnoxious slot in the front, he could feel her. "Lana?" She leaned forward and began to lay tiny, light kisses all over his face. "Lana?" 

"I..." she managed to say as she kissed his forehead. "Want..." she got out before licking his nose.

"Yes?" Clark urged her to continue.

"You..." she moved down to his bare chest, trailing kisses along his collarbone.

"Yes?"

"To..." she brought her hands up to his shoulders and slowly ran them down his arms.

"Go on." Clark needed her to finish her sentence before he spontaneously combusted.

"Touch me," she said as she brought her head back up to look him square in the eye.

Clark was somehow frozen and this shocked him just as much as it shocked her, since when had he not known what to do with a woman? Lana impatiently took his hands in hers and placed them on her lower back. Soon, her lips were attacking his again and he couldn't seem to stop his roaming hands. He brought them up under her shirt. Lana slightly wiggled under his touch. The more he touched her, the more she wiggled and soon it became a soft bounce. Clark slightly gasped at what the delicious friction was doing to his junior. He allowed his hands to continue their roaming, and they slipped underneath of her.

"Mmmm, Clark." Lana moaned his name as she felt his hands grab her behind. Lana's left hand soon became a little bit too comfortable as it allowed her index finger to slowly trail down his chest. She momentarily stopped at his belly button and ran her fingers along his lower stomach, while he grabbed handfuls of her hair and her ass. Her hand resumed its course as it began to fly south along the happy trail. Clark felt this and automatically groaned.

"Lana..." Clark half whispered and half groaned into her mouth. "I need you." Lana responded by lightly licking his noise and bouncing on him with even more energy. Clark's hands roamed up and down her sides and he began to get annoyed with the large shirt. He slowly grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head. Lana felt his wandering eyes running all over her naked torso and to prevent this she laid down flat against his chest. Clark immediately missed the pressure of her weight on his lower area and contemplated putting her back, but finally deciding to steal her lips instead. He kissed her with such ferocity that it took her breath away.

Soon, he couldn't take it anymore...he had to have her. His hands slowly sunk to the small of her back and then trailed around to rest on her hips, so far so good. After a slight pause, he advanced further and brought his thumbs around to caress the small area directly below her belly button. A couple seconds he encountered another obstacle, the waist band of the boxers was blocking him from any further access. Clark lightly pulled it forward and then let it go as it snapped her. He figured that she was probably used to it, considering she made it obvious how many times she'd had sex before, many. Lana jumped with a startled thrust and landed square on top of Clark's southern region. Clark smiled at this, but cursed the restricting fabric that bound the two from each other.

"Claaaark!"

"Hmm, you like it." Clark muttered into her mouth. Lana noticed something different in the tone of his voice and wondered why he was acting this way. She ignored it and continued to kiss him. Clark decided to test the water again. Bringing his hand around to the back, he slowly stuck his index finger inside of the boxer shorts. When she didn't protest, he proceeded to slip his entire hand in and cup her ass again. Lana felt this and allowed her hands to trail down to the waist band of his own boxers. Clark slipped in his other hand when she did this, causing her to shiver against him. Lana slightly jumped when she felt the fabric of the boxers slowly being pulled from her. She felt them slide down to her knees and she responded by fumbling with his. After a few tries, she was successful and managed to push them down and off with the help of her toes. Now, there was nothing in between them and nothing to hold them back.

"That's better," Clark said as he flipped Lana over and onto her back. He now hovered above her like a falcon, about to swoop in for its prey. However, Lana looked anything but helpless to him. Clark slowly leaned down over top of Lana, smiling to himself when he could feel the warmth coming from below. "Lana do you..." Clark trailed off, losing his train of thought. Lana's response to this was a swift pull to his abdomen, causing him to infiltrate the apex of her thighs.

Clark wished that he could've seen the various looks of bliss on her face, but she wouldn't allow him to. Lana's head was glued to his shoulder. Clark figured that she was enjoying herself after all when he heard her cry out. Lana's breathing was heavily fondling his shoulder and it was enough to drive him over the edge. He smirked to himself. Lana was like no woman he had ever known before.

"Lana," he said softly into her hair. She replied by looking him in the face, just what he had wanted. Lana's eyebrows were knitted together and her eyelids slightly closed. Clark reached down to softly kiss her as he felt himself coming to the zenith of their little tryst. Lana watched his eyes tightly close and then open in sweet release. As they made eye contact again, he leaned in to kiss her. "Are you tired now?" Clark asked with a slightly joking smile. The only answer that he received to that was Lana licking the tip of his nose. "You like doing that don't you?" She shrugged with a smile. 

"Your nose is just so cute and I can't help it," Lana said with a yawn.

"And she speaks! Looks like someone's tired."

"For good reason, stallion." Clark rolled to her side and pulled a sheet up over them.

"Then let's go to sleep."

"Hey, I call the shots around here, at least until sunrise remember?"

"Of course Madam."

"And right now I say we sleep." Clark gave Lana a floppy smile and lightly kissed her forehead. "Night C.K."

"Goodnight Lana," he said as he closed his eyes. About ten or so minute's later Clark had finally fallen asleep.

"Clark?" Lana said into the darkness. "C.K..." She poked his arm. "Clark!" she yelled as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what?"

"Um, are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you're talking to me?"

"Clark is not here right now leave a message at the tone."

"Clark..."

"Huh?"

"Do you have any ice cream?"

"Why, you can't possibly be hungry."

"Looks like I tired you out, but yeah I am...what can I say? Sex makes me hungry." Even though Clark was asleep, he still cringed at that word. That term was thrown around so lightly, could you really even call it that?

"Yeah, in the freezer."

"Wait, wouldn't it have melted or somethin?"

"No, I just bought groceries. I'm sure that it's good, brand new too." Clarks eyes were still closed.

"Hmm kay," Lana said as she sat up and got out of his bed.

"Now where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my ice-cream."

"Lana," Clark whined as he watched her tip-toe her way into the kitchen, taking his bed sheet with her. Lana returned minutes later with the carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons.

"Here ya go, lover boy."

"Thanks." Clark grabbed a spoon and dug his way into the ice cream. "Hot damn! It's so cold." Clark sighed in relief from the heat.

"It's ice cream, ice cream. Get it?"

"Thanks teach," he said in a mocking tone.

"This is my favorite!"

"What?"

"The ice cream you retard. I looooove this kind."

"It's my favorite too, that would be why I bought it, for me."

"Well I get to eat it, you know why?"

"Cuz you're going to even if I said no?"

"Well that and cuz I'm special and you wuuuv me."

"Oh yeah, that's it."

"Come here." Clark did as he was instructed and was his face was now a few inches from hers. Not to his surprise, she reached over with her ice cream covered tongue and licked his nose.

"My nose tastes that good?"

"Mmm hmm," she said as she shoveled another spoonful into her mouth, "you know Clark, I think I am just about spent."

"That's good to hear."

"Why?"

"Because now I can go to sleep." Clark propped himself up against the pillows and Lana laid on his chest, accidentally dropping some ice cream on it. "Lana..."

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Lana leaned down and licked it up.

"You and that tongue, I swear..."

"You like it."

"That I do." Clark looked back down to see her eyes closed, spoon still in hand. He wondered for a second how she could just randomly fall asleep like that, he wished that he could do it. Clark carefully took the ice cream and spoon away from Lana and laid her down on the bed. Everything was put back in its proper place and Clark sighed, he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

Nudge. Nudge-nudge.

The next morning Clark woke up to a small hand nudging his arm. "Clark get up!" Lana commanded impatiently. "Clark! Your phone is riiiiinging!" Lana put both of her hands on her hips and huffed in realization that she was going to have to answer it for him.

"Why don't you answer it?" Clark rolled over with the pillow over his head.

Lana first looked at the small ID on the cellular phone. 'Chlo Blo'? Who would that be? She finally figured that the best way to find out would be to just answer it. "Hello?" Lana said into the phone as she wrapped Clark's bed sheet even tighter around herself.

"Who is this?" a very suspicious and catty voice asked Lana.

"This is Lana, who are you?" Lana made faces as she reiterated the question right back at the rude girl.

"This is Chloe and why are _you_ answering Clark's phone?" Lana could tell that this girl wasn't very patient and decided to play with her a little bit.

"Uhh maybe because he's asleep right now, _Chloe_." Lana made sure to say the girls name so Clark would hear and when he did, he threw his boxers on and jumped up out of bed. Lana burst out laughing as Clark sailed through the air in pursuit of his phone. Lana dodged him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Ow, dammit!" Clark yelled as he held his now rug burned elbow. Lana came to sit by him and held his arm in her hands as she talked to Chloe.

"What was that noise?" Chloe asked even more suspiciously than before.

"Clark," Lana answered Chloe innocently.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Ah!" Lana yelled as Clark flipped her over on her back.

"I heard him, and I know he's there so just put him on you bitch." Chloe's patience was running thin. Clark said that he didn't meet any girls yet, then again he was _Clark_... Chloe then shrugged, it didn't matter because the girl would be gone in a few hours anyway. 

"Bitch? Now now, there's no need for that." Lana began giggling profusely as Clark tickled her. "Here talk to this person, she has a pretty bad temper." Lana spoke to Clark in between gasps as she tried to stop his tickles.

"Hello?" Clark finally answered the phone, only to find a dial tone in Chloe's place.

"So, Clark... I am going to ask you a few questions, but first, where is your Tylenol?" Lana asked as she held her head, even though she didn't have a headache in the slightest.

"Why? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a headache goin on." Lana hoped that he would buy her excuse but, if he didn't then she could think up at least five other good ones.

"Top shelf in the medicine cabinet," he instructed, Lana sighed as she opened the bottle and popped two in her mouth.

"Much better, so back to the interrogation." Lana let a sneaky grin creep up on her face and she rubbed her hands together.

"The what?" Clark asked in bewilderment. Did she just say 'interrogation'?

"Who is this 'Chloe' person that likes to be rude and call poor unsuspecting people like myself _bitches_?" Lana asked as she laid back down next to Clark and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Oh, just an old friend from Central K." Clark hoped that Lana wouldn't ask anymore questions about Chloe. If she did, then he would have to explain a whole lot more than he was comfortable with.

"Ahh, the quintessential jealous ex." Clark began to get a little bit nervous at Lana's words. What exactly had Chloe said to Lana? Clark was experiencing new things on this day. Usually, he would've asked Lana to leave by now, but for some reason he didn't want her to leave.

"She's not my ex." Clark ever so graciously failed to mention that they were on-again off-again buddies. He also failed to mention that their 'sexual relationship' wasn't officially kaput.

"Then what is she?" Lana asked as she casually chipped off her red nail polish "Don't tell me she's your sister." Lana gave him the 'I don't think so' look as she waited for him to continue.

"Well..." Clark started off slowly. He didn't want to piss Lana off. For once, he genuinely liked a girl. It was odd, but true.

"It's ok Clark, we all have our ex's." Lana decided that it was best to drop the subject. She wasn't too keen on getting grilled for information at the moment either and if he decided to turn the questions around then she would find herself in a bit of a pickle. 

"Then where's yours?" Lana sighed to herself, moreso at what she had started. She wasn't ready for the questions, not just yet. Lana was better at asking than answering.

"I'm the exception to the rule. Boyfriends are too much work and they tie you down. I'm a loose cannon, a free spirit and I don't need all of that." This caught Clark slightly off guard. If she never dated anyone then...it just didn't make sense and it didn't all add up. At that moment, Clark decided that he was going to stick around to find out what was going on with this girl. He felt this strong urge to know what was going on behind those big, hazel eyes.

"You mean you've never had a real boyfriend before?" he inquired, hoping for some answers to start out with. His reporter skills were finally kicking in.

"Not like a big ole long term one. I mean, I've been on dates and such but no 'I love you honey' type thing." Dates? Clark wasn't so sure about that because for most girls it was different than it was for guys. Most girls didn't just have their first time with a guy that they just met and then keep doing it that way with different guys. Most girls waited for the guy that they thought they were in 'love' with and then when it didn't work out they went buck wild. Then again, Lana Lang wasn't most girls.

"Why not?" There had to be a reason for it and Clark wanted to know, if he was going to keep her around then he wanted to know these things about her.

"So Clark, let's have more get-to-know you talk." Unfortunately for him, she completely ignored his question and made a suggestion of her own.

"Ok," Clark took a moment to think. "How about we eat first?" Clark made this suggestion, hoping to somehow figure out more about her.

"Alright." Lana walked over to the bedroom door and waited for Clark to follow. "Come on..."

"Don't you want to get dressed? You look too tempting right now." Clark had the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"As opposed to what? Some shorts? A lot of good that did last night." Clark shrugged again and finally followed her into the kitchen. "Is there anymore ice cream left?"

"Yeah, and I want to keep it that way." Clark wanted to have _some_ ice cream for himself. After all, it was his favorite flavor

"Please, just a little bit more." Lana was begging only because she knew that Clark couldn't resist. She could get anyone to cave with that face.

"Lana, who eats ice cream for breakfast?" Clark asked, trying to discourage her from devouring his poor ice cream.

"I want some more," Lana did her best British accent in a last ditch effort to get what she wanted.

"Ok Oliver Twist, you win." Clark reached into the freezer and set the ice cream on the counter next to him. "Come get it." Lana was so entranced by the ice cream that she failed to notice the fact that she was walking right into Clark's trap. As soon as she reached for the ice cream, he pulled it away and grabbed her.

"You're a sneaky one eh?" Clark winced at the last bit of her sentence. It reminded him too much of Chloe and right now she was the last person that he wanted to think about. Clark didn't feel guilty because there was nothing to feel guilty about. There was nothing between he and Chloe other than a casual 'meetings' and phone conversations, at least that was the way that he saw it.

"So what do you want to do on your last free day of the weekend? Any homework or anything?" Clark was trying to start a different subject. Anything, he would talk about puppies for all he cared as long as it didn't lead them back to the subject of past relationships.

"Nope, the fate of my Sunday rests in your hands C.K." Lana sighed dramatically and waited for him to continue.

"Alright, well I just finished this article about pandas." Clark scratched the back of his head as he spoke. This was a sign of how uncomfortable and awkward he felt.

"Aww I love pandas! They're my favorite animal." Lana's face lit up in delight as she urged him to go on.

"Ok so, wanna read it for me and tell me if you like it?" he requested in hopes that she would like it. "Then we can do whatever you want." Clark wiggled his eyebrows as he joked.

"Alright, you talked me into it. Where's this article at?" Lana made a grab for the ice cream as Clark walked over to the table and grabbed out a folder. "You are such a little perv," Lana said as she laughed.

"Don't laugh, I didn't do it by choice."

"Don't be embarrassed," Lana reassured him as she opened the folder. "Besides, girls like it when guys have _some_ sensitivity." Lana winked at him and began to read his article, sporadically taking a bite of ice cream. After about ten minutes, she finally finished it. "Clark..." Lana smiled with a sigh.

"That bad huh?" Clark misread her sigh and could feel his cheeks becoming red.

"No, not at all." Lana said quickly, hoping to explain herself. "It was really good," she added honestly. "But you know what this means?" Clark looked up at her and she had that look. That same look that she'd had last night right before she'd asked for his ice cream.

"What?" he prepared himself for an off-the-wall request.

"You are gunna have to take me to the zoo now," Lana stated as a plain fact, rather than a request. "I want to see little Zsablah whatever you call it. I couldn't pronounce that if I tried." Clark couldn't help but laugh at her attempt at the name 'Xing Xi'. Hell, he couldn't even pronounce it if he tried.

"Do we have to go today?" he whined, hoping to put it off until later so she would eventually forget about it.

"You said that I could pick..." she said with the maturity of a two-year-old.

"Alright, fine Lana."

"Woo hoo! I win! I never win these things." Lana jumped up and down and pumped her arms up in mock victory.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Hey, I just thought of another joke." Lana smiled at Clark as he braced himself for another one of her insanely bad jokes. "I made it up all by myself too," she stated proudly.

"Alright go for it."

"What did one gun say to the other?" Lana made a gun with her hands as she asked.

"I don't know...shoot?"

"No, that would be retarded."

"Tell me then because I'm just dying in suspense." Clark held an air of sarcasm in his voice and Lana playfully flung some ice cream at him. "Look at what you did now," Clark said as he pointed to the ice cream that was running its way down his cheek.

Lana set the ice cream down and stood closer to him. She reached up on her tip toes, licking the ice cream off his cheek as she seductively whispered, "let's bang." Clark smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, if you insist." Clark laughed and picked her up.

"No, you perv! That's the answer to the joke." Lana started smacking his shoulders in an effort to get him to put her down.

"Oh..." Clark laughed with a bit of disappointment.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lana asked as she put the ice cream away.

"You just did," he stated matter of factly.

"No for real you dork."

"Go for it, I'm all ears."

"Why are guys so horny all the time?" Clark nearly snorted in laughter. That had to be one of the most random questions that he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Um, I don't know. Instinct?" Clark answered, once his side stopped hurting.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Clark was nearly crying from laughing so hard, yet Lana was as serious as they come.

"Not really, but I do care to get dressed."

"For..." Clark sighed inwardly. This girl had to have one of the shortest attention spans ever known. Maybe she had an advanced form of A.D.D.

"I thought I was taking you to the zoo?"

"Oh yeah, well then go get dressed and I'll wait here."

"You're going to the zoo wearing my bed sheet?" he asked sarcastically. "Not that I mind, it's just that it might be windy out." he wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to get a rise out of her.

"No, but the chances are that you will take a longer time to get ready than I will. So I should just sit here and wait for you. I bet that you would just love for my clothes to get blown off of me."

"Think so Lana?" he challenged her, knowing that he probably would take a longer time to get ready than she would. "Oh yeah, you know me. I'm the guy waiting for people's clothes to get blown off." 

"Oh, I know so. You can't resist everything being perfect because you are such an OCD obsessed fruitcake." Clark chuckled at her, he hadn't heard someone under the age of forty call someone a fruitcake in forever.

"Ok, well I am going to take a shower and you can sit here and wait or you can go home and do the same." Clark began to walk to the closet in order to get some towels as he spoke.

"Ok, dad!" Lana got up and made her way across the hall. "If I beat you, then you have to give me a back rub."

"Fair enough," Clark said as he walked back into his bathroom with his towels.

Clark looked in the mirror before turning on the water. He was actually about to go on a date. He never went on dates. The last time that he had been to the zoo was when he was seven and the last time that he went out with a girl as a date was with Chloe, even though she was more into it than he was. When Clark was finally done with his shower, he walked into his bedroom to pick out some clothes. Clark was about to put his shirt on when two small hands grabbed his sides. 

"What the hell...Lana?" Clark said as he turned around to face his date. He stopped for a minute to study her. She looked really good, even in casual wear. Lana stood before him in a short sleeve shirt, a blue jean skirt, and some flip flops. Lana dressed very casual but she couldn't have been more beautiful to Clark. He hair was in a simple ponytail and she had obviously applied a little bit of makeup.

"I told you that I would beat you," Lana said as she poked Clark in the chest.

"How did you get done so fast?" Clark resumed getting dressed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Lana couldn't help but reached up to fix his collar in a very 'wife-like' manner. After briefly examining his blue and white polo for wrinkles, she finally decided that it looked good.

"I'm low maintenance," Lana said as she threw his sheet on his bed. "I won't be needing that anymore."

"Ya never know," Clark said nonchalantly as he reached down to put his socks on. "So where is this zoo?" he asked, finally realizing that he had no idea where the Metropolis Zoo was.

"Looks like I'm driving, we can take my car."

"That's good news, because I don't have one."

"Alright, well then get whatever you wanna take together, because we are leaving like now." Lana tapped the nonexistent watch on her wrist.

"Ok, just hold on a sec." Clark walked around his room searching for his wallet and when he finally found it, he joined Lana in the living room.

"Can we go now?" Lana asked as she played with one of her key chains.

"Yeah, yeah." The couple walked out of the apartment and into the hallway. Clark was fumbling with his keys as he did his best to lock the door for once. Mrs. Murphee was coming out of her apartment when Lana pushed Clark up against the door and began attacking him with her mouth.

"The devil's spawn! What is wrong with society these days!" yelled crazy Mrs. Murphee as she ran down the steps and out of the apartment complex that was filled with 'the devil's spawn'.

"That was mean," Clark said with a slight smile. Yes, it _was_ mean, but also very funny.

"Don't act like it wasn't funny," Lana quipped as she latched onto Clark's arm with her own. "You know you laughed, I see you smirking over there."

"Shh, don't tell." Clark feigned seriousness. "People will think that I'm mean like you," he said as he poked her in the chin.

Lana and Clark were now walking around the parking lot as she anxiously led him to her car. Clark was surprised at the type of car that Lana had. Clark had expected for a small girl like Lana to drive a small, cutesy car. He'd expected anything but the big, red Ford Expedition that stared back at him.

"This is your car?" Clark felt himself liking Lana more and more by the second. Clark examined the entire exterior of the car before noticing the bumper sticker. "Take yer church and take yer steeple, light it on fire and kill all the peeple? Nice bumper sticker Lana."

"Yeah, it's my monster. I call it the pig." Lana jumped up into the seat and revved up the engine. "Isn't it the best bumper sticker you've ever seen?

"The pig? Why do you call it the pig?" he asked, obviously clueless.

"Because it hogs gas like a pig...duh!"

"It's huge," Clark added, not realizing how gay he'd sounded until afterwards.

"Thank-you captain obvious," Lana said sarcastically as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm surprised that you can even see over the dashboard," Clark quipped as he ran his hand over the dashboard.

"Haha very funny. I'm sorry that we can't all be blessed with the tall gene like Mr. Clark 'six foot three' Kent."

"I guess we _can't_ all be blessed like me." Clark stretched his arms back behind his head and leaned back. He was secretly thanking god that she didn't have one of those compact cars that he most likely wouldn't fit in.

When they were stopped at a light, Lana turned on the radio. After flipping through the stations, she decided that a CD would be best and pushed one in.

"What is that?" Clark asked as he looked over.

"It's a CD genius," Lana said sarcastically as she started pushing buttons.

"No, I meant who is it?"

"You can just wait and see." Lana pressed a few more buttons before the song 'Like a stone' by Audioslave started pouring through the speakers in the car. "I love this song," Lana said as she tapped the steering wheel. "This is my favorite mix."

"Me too, I would have never pictured someone like _you_ into this stuff."

"What do you mean?" Lana asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I thought you'd be into Brit-pop or something," Clark admitted as he rolled down his window.

"Haha not even close." Lana and Clark sang along like two peas in a pod until the next song came up.

"You like Nine Inch Nails?" Clark asked excitedly.

"Obviously, this is like my favorite song by them." Lana continued to sing along to 'The Hand That Feeds' by Nine Inch Nails until it was over. "Looks like we've got more in common then you thought eh?" 

"We definitely have a lot in common and stop saying that," Clark couldn't take her saying that. It reminded him of Chloe just a little bit too much.

"Saying what?" Lana did her best to keep her eyes on the road although she was tempted to steal a glance to her right.

"Eh," Clark said in a very 'Lana-like' fashion.

"Why?" Lana protested.

"It's weird and you're not aloud to because you're not Canadian," Clark stated like the little know-it-all that he was.

"So... I didn't know you were the international language police."

"Well I am now," Clark was being a smart-ass.

"Shut up before I ghetto stomp yo ass," Lana said in the most ghetto voice that she could muster.

"Haha, yeah I'd like to see that one." Clark reclined in the seat and stretched out his long limbs, successfully eliciting an envious groan from Lana. The couple argued and sang some more until Lana finally pulled into the zoo.

"Uh, Lana?" Clark adjusted his seat so that he was sitting straight up as he looked around.

"What?" Lana asked, intent on parking the 'pig'.

"Why aren't there any people here?" Clark questioned, in a more 'it's obvious' kind of tone then an 'I don't know why' kind of tone.

"Maybe we're early," Lana suggested as she turned off the car.

"Lana, I think it's closed." Clark noticed the big sign on the gate that read closed. "It's not rocket science. See the sign?"

"What kind of zoo is closed on Sunday?" Lana smacked her steering wheel with a huff.

"A normal one," Clark answered her sarcastically. "You're the one born and raised in Metropolis. Shouldn't you know when the zoo is closed?"

"Yeah, because I just know all these things." Lana started the car back up and made her way out of the zoo's parking lot.

"Maybe you should. So what's the plan now?" Clark asked as Lana was about to get back on the highway.

"I think we should go eat and we'll see after that," Lana said as she turned the radio back on.

"So where are we gunna eat at?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"I don't know about this."

A/N: I didn't mean for the 'hazel eyes' part to be like that but there was no other way to say it. I didn't mean for it to be the kelly clarkson song lol


	9. Chapter 9

Clark stared out the window as he waited, occasionally stealing glances to his left. Clark's eye brows furrowed as he gawked out the windows. They were in a part of town that was very unfamiliar to him. Exactly where was she taking him? He'd probably be lucky if he didn't end up in a bath tub full of ice sans one of his kidneys. "Uh Lana, where exactly is this place?" he asked nervously.

"We're almost there, they have _the_ best food ever there. Patience is a virtue C.K." Lana dismissed his brooding mood as she finally pulled into a parking lot. "Don't worry, I come here all the time." Lana cut the engine and hopped out of her large car, waiting for her _large_ companion to follow. "Come on Clark," she commanded. Clark whined and did as he was told. Lana pushed a button on her key ring and then held her arm out to Clark. "Shall we?" Clark reluctantly took her arm in his and let her lead him to his lunch.

"Clark, you are so the girl." Lana started laughing as she stopped walking.

"What?"

"Right now, you're being the girl and I'm being the guy. Because, I'm the one escorting _you_ and you're all worried and such. It's quite entertaining." Clark grabbed her arm in his and then lead her up to the entrance.

"Who's the chick now?" he asked with a cocky grin. "What kind of restaurant is this exactly?" Clark asked as he looked around the large restaurant that had many tables all around a central food bar that had a conveyor belt with small plates all over it.

"Oh I didn't tell you? We're at Neon East...Metropolis's best kept secret for sushi lovers." Lana beamed as she dragged him over to one of the small tables. 

"Sushi?" All of the color instantly drained from Clark's face as he sat down. "Lana, sushi as in raw fish sushi with little seaweed and crap?" Clark glared at her as he waited for an explanation.

"No, actually sushi refers to the rice in it. Don't worry Clark, you'll love it." Lana smiled at him as a voice came through the small speaker sitting next to their table and asked in japanese 'what would you like?'. Lana answered back in japanese and all of this completely shocked Clark.

"You know japanese?" Clark asked as he tried to close his agape mouth.

"Well yeah, my mom is japanese." Lana stated like a common everyday fact.

"Oh, so what did you order?" Clark asked as he played with his chopsticks.

"Well for me I ordered Sashimi for now, I know you'd hate it if you're a lightweight. It's what you'd call an acquired taste, so I just got you some California rolls and Rainbow rolls." Lana was obviously unfazed by the stunned looks that Clark was giving her.

"Rolls? Ok, I can deal with that. You mean like bread right?" A small smile of relief appeared on Clark's face as he waited for her to answer him.

"No silly, like rolled sushi. Don't worry though, you'll like those kinds. A california roll is just usually tuna or salmon and rice and avacado rolled up and its the same with the rainbow roll except for the fact that it uses more fish and don't worry there's only a little bit of nori underneath of the rice." 

"What the hell is that?"

"Um, how can I explain this," Lana tapped her chin in thought. "It's the green seaweed stuff that sushi is usually wrapped in. I know that if you tried it then it would make you sick." Lana laughed to herself at how true her last statement was.

"So when or how do we get this stuff?" Clark asked as he looked around.

"Should be coming up any minute, actually its right behind you." Clark turned around and sure enough three small plates were on their way down the conveyor belt. "Grab them Clark! Those are ours." When Clark didn't do anything, Lana nearly flung herself over the table and grabbed the small plates. "Here, try one." Lana handed him a plate and Clark examined its contents.

"Lana, this looks like rice rolled around garbage." Clark said as he held one of the small rolls up with his hand.

"Just eat it Clark, and it's good. Stop holding it like that! Use your chopsticks!" Lana smacked his hand and gave him a 'do what I said' kind of look. Clark sighed and did as he was told.

"What's the big deal? It's quicker just to grab it with your hands," Clark said as he took a small bite of the 'rice rolled around grabage'.

"Proper etiquette ok? So just do it, no no Clark you're supposed to eat the whole thing, like put the whole thing in your mouth. Like this." Lana reprimanded him as she demonstrated by grabbing a roll with her chopsticks and popping it into her mouth whole. Clark followed suit and popped the entire thing into his mouth.

Clark made a face and muttered, "it's so cold."

"It's supposed to be cold genius," Lana said as she continued to eat her food. After a few more small plates, she was finally finished and satisfied. Clark on the other hand was starving.

"So what did you think?" Lana asked as she got some money out of her purse in order to pay for their, or rather her meal.

"It was um, different." Clark shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets and stood awkwardly.

"Different like how? Different like it was good and I love it or-"

"Definitely not that one, but keep going."

"Ok so then was it different like it was good but I wouldn't have it again or different like where's the nearest McDonald's?" Lana paid and walked out, still waiting for Clark's answer.

"Definitely different like the second one," Clark said as he got into her car and put on his seat belt.

"I can't believe that you didn't like it. So where are we going now?"

"First McDonald's and the rest is up to you," Clark said as he sat back in the seat. "Although, after that, I must admit that I am a bit reluctant to let you take me anywhere."

"Ok fine, we can go to the movies? Let's go see that scary one, what's it called? The Hills Have Eyes or something?" Clark was quite surprised when Lana suggested a horror flick.

After Clark ate what he referred to as 'real food', they were on their way to the cinema. They bought two tickets and then went to get their seats. Not surprisingly, the theater wasn't exactly packed and there were twenty people in there at best all of which were all seated in front. Lana sneakily dragged Clark to the very back of the theater and sat down.

"Why so far away?" he asked with a frown.

"Because like everyone and their mom is up there," Lana said as she propped her feet up on the chair in front of her. Unbeknwonst to Clark she had her own agenda.

"If you say so." Clark plopped down into the chair and made himself comfortable as the couple waited for the previews to begin. "So what's this movie about again?"

"Mutated hillbillies who like eat people and stuff," Lana said as she stared at the screen intently.

"Kinda sounds like Wrong Turn..." Clark mumbled without any enthusiasm or interest. Thirty minutes into the movie about half of the remaining twenty people left and the theater got a lot more quiet except for the sound of the movie. Clark, being able to sleep through anything, decided that now was a good time for a nap. Unfortunately for him, ten minutes into his nap a certain someone noticed that he was sleeping. 

"Oh Claa-ark," Lana said as she nudged his arm. When he didn't say anything, she put her hand on his chest and slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons of his polo shirt. He still didn't move, so she took the liberty of slipping her hand inside to touch his collarbone with her fingertips. Feeling bold, Lana leaned over and lightly licked his nose. When he still didn't move Lana blew warm breath on his ear and lightly flicked his earlobe with her tongue. 

Clark immediately woke up and almost fell out of his seat. "Lana what are you doing?" Clark was more turned on than startled as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

Ok so I know that was painfully short but it wasn't just filler. That little tid-bit actually had a purpose. Take a gander and see if you can guess what it is.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Clark," Lana said as she stealthily inched over toward him. "Have a little fun..._live_ a little bit." Clark stood up and pulled away from her. "What are you doing?" Lana asked impatiently. "No one's gunna see!" Lana pulled him back toward her and began to tease him with small, hot kisses.

"How about..." Clark attempted to turn his thoughts into words, but what Lana was doing to him was messing it all up. Clark lightly pushed her back by the shoulders and then leaned down to her ear, teasing it with his breath. "How about we go back to my place?" Clark abruptly pulled away, leaving Lana with her eye lids half open and her lips parted.

"Let's go...let's go now," Lana said as she grabbed Clark by the arm and rushed him out of the theater. Lana hopped up into her car and revved the engine to life. As soon as two seat belts were safely fastened, the truck zoomed out of the parking lot. Lana made it from the theater to their apartment complex in record time before attacking Clark where he sat in the passengers seat.

"Ahhh... Lana... we should uhh.." Clark could barely speak as he was ravaged by Lana. He tilted his head back and reveled in the moment. Boy, did she know what she was doing. Clark felt the hem of his shirt being urged up and reluctantly pushed Lana away. "We made it this far, we might as well finish the journey." Clark smiled unconvincingly and waited for Lana's reaction.

"Eye-eye captain," Lana winked at him as she opened the door and crawled off of him painfully slowly. "Lead the way sir." Lana held out her hand like a damsel in distress and was pleasantly surprised when Clark threw her over his shoulder like a caveman. He held her up until they reached the elevator, which had just gotten fixed. Lana leaned against the elevator wall and licked her lips as she watched the dial slowly change. They were currently on the second floor and had to wait until they reached their floor; the sixth. Lana pushed herself up, so that she was now sitting on the railing, and stared seductively at Clark.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were attempting to seduce me," Clark said as he made his way toward her. When he stood directly in front of her, he took her in his arms and held her tightly to him.

"No, that's where you're wrong." Clark stared at her with a confused look on ihs face and waited for her to continue. Lana leaned forward so that her body was now being supported solely by him and whispered, "I never attempt." Clark brought his face to hers and kissed her softly, only pausing to look into her eyes.

A small ding brought them out of their fantasy world and back to reality. "I believe this is our stop," Clark said as he walked toward his door with Lana still fastened to him like Velcro. Clark kicked open the door and then quickly pushed it closed with his back side. Lana hopped off of him and let herself fall onto the couch. Clark sat down next to her and touched the side off her face as he leaned forward. Lana settled herself into the cushions as Clark blew warm kisses across her neck and collarbone. Suddenly Clark jumped up, crashing heads with Lana on the way. "What the hell is in your pocket?" he asked exasperatedly as he sat back down.

"Oh, that's just my phone." Lana pulled out the phone and looked at the small caller ID. "I have to take this Clark," Lana said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" Clark could faintly hear Lana's conversation from where he was sitting. "Nell?...I told you not to call me...I'm not going to that doctor...I don't need to!...Don't call me that ever!...My name is Lana." The sound of Lana closing her phone and putting it back into her pocket could be heard and Clark made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Who was it?" he asked as he cleared his throat, trying to look inconspicuous.

"No one, just...nobody." Lana lividly sat down next to him and desperately tried to crack a smile. She was obviously upset about the phone call from this mystery person. 

"Lana, are you ok?" Clark asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, but didn't say anything. "Do you want some water or something?" Clark had no idea why people always offered someone water when they were upset, but what else was he supposed to say?

"No Clark everything's alright," Lana forced a smile as she put her hand over his. Right then, Clark could tell that she had issues. He could also tell that he was beginning to have feelings for her. He'd known her for only days and yet, he felt something when he looked at her.

Silence filled the air and Clark began to feel awkward. Clark put his hand on her leg and then pulled it back when something wet fell onto it...a tear? Was she crying? Why was she crying? "Lana..." as soon as he'd said her name she looked up at him. Her cheeks were soaked with tears and he eyes were getting red, almost as red as he cheeks. He slowly pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him.

During the next week, the two became utterly inseparable. The only time that they parted ways was to go to classes and such, but other than that...they ate together, practically lived together, and always slept together. It was now Friday night and the dynamic duo were on a date of Lana's choice.

"Are you ready to get your tail whipped at bowling?" Lana asked jokingly as she laced up her bowling shoes. "I am the master C.K." Lana did a little karate move as she picked out her ball. "Prepare for a beatin'!" 

"How about we make a little bet then?" Clark egged Lana on as he set up their names on the computer.

"Name your terms." Lana put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at him as she stood her ground.

"Alright then, if I win then you have to be my personal slave for the rest of the weekend." Clark wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he tried to get a reaction from his cohort.

"No fair, you took mine!" Lana pouted as she waited for Clark to bowl his first set. "Lets shake on it then," Lana suggested as she held out her hand.

"Alright then, it's settled." Clark was confident, not knowing that he was about to lose miserably.

An hour and ten frames later, Lana was victorious. "Come on slave, we're going to the arcade." Lana grabbed some quarters from her pocket and put them into a large machine. "Ready to lose at video games as well?"

"What is this?" Clark asked with a confused expression.

"It's a game that you are about to get schooled at," Lana said smugly. "So what you do is you stand in the middle of those arrows and you watch the screen, and when an arrow comes on the screen, you put your foot on the corresponding arrow. Got it?" Lana took in a deep breath as she put in some quarters on Clark's side of the machine.

"So you kinda dance then," he said as he waited for Lana to pick the song.

"That would be why it's called Dance Dance Revolution, you genius." Lana laughed as Clark grimaced. "I guess you couldn't be the whole package, I knew you were missing something..." Lana tapped her chin sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked as he struggled to play the game.

"Well you can't be hot _and_ smart." Lana said as she began to play the game. "You have no common sense at all." Lana smiled playfully before continuing, "I guess your just a little farm boy at heart," she said in a bad southern accent.

Five minutes later, Lana was again victorious. "That makes two then," Lana said with a smile as she grabbed a soda from the vending machine and chugged it.

"Two what?" Clark asked as he grabbed her drink and finished it off. "Two things you beat me at?"

"Well that too but what I was saying was...Two of your flaws, you have no common sense and you can't dance." Lana put her arm around his back as they walked through the parking lot. "It's ok Clark, I still luv you."

"So are we going home now?" Clark asked hopefully. "I think I've had enough bowling and arcade games to last me twenty years."

"You're a sore loser my dear," Lana said as she tapped the streeing wheel. "We've got to work on your sportsmanship."

"I am not a sore loser...no one likes to lose so everyone is." Clark crossed his arms and scolwed like a seven year-old. "Are we going home yet?" he asked a second time.

"Yeah, we're going back now Mr. Whiny-Pants." Lana pulled out of the parking lot slowly and sighed as they got stuck at a light. "Clark did you lock your door?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"No probably not, why?"

"That's not good, someone could rob you." Lana accelerated as the light flashed green.

"Like who? Old Mrs. Murphee? I'd _pay_ to see that one." Clark and Lana both shared a highly appropriate laugh. Just imaging the old lady was comical enough.

"Alright slave, lets go because now you get to make me the biggest ice cream cone you've ever seen." Lana hopped out of the car and waited for Clark to follow.

"Only if I get to eat mine off you," Clark smiled as he grabbed her by the hips.

"You have a dirty mind Clark Kent," Lana said as she raised her eyebrows.

"I learn from the best." Clark put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her to the elevator.

"I think we've got a new neighbor or something," Lana said as she laced her fingers with his. "Did you see that car in the parking lot?" Lana tickled his palm to get his attention. "Did you?"

"Maybe someone has a visitor or something," he said as he tickled her right back.

"Like who? Mrs. Murphee?" Lana began to laugh and then after a few seconds she regained her composure. "I doubt it's for the old lady."

"You never know, she could have a hot date," Clark grabbed her back side as he spoke. 

"I highly doubt that Mrs. Murphee's date would drive a red bug...and it couldn't be for anyone else because the rest of this building is just used for office space storage, that's why it's always so quiet."

"Not quiet with us here," Clark said as he ran his hand up her back.

"Get your mind out of the gutter for like five seconds..."

"You put it there," Clark said as he kissed her cheek. "Alright, alright I'll quit."

The doors opened and the couple got off on their floor. Lana pushed open the door to find that Clark didn't even bother to close it.

"Ok I know that you never lock the door, but you have to close it at some point." Lana walked into the darkened apartment and turned on the light.

"I did close it Lana, I always do."

"Oh well, I'm goin' to get in bed and you can bring me my ice cream and serve it to me in bed." Lana smiled up at Clark.

"Fine..." he pouted. Lana reached up on her tip toes and licked the tip of his nose. "I'll hurry," he said with a wink. Lana nodded and took off her shoes, then her jacket, and last let down her hair. 

"I'll be waiting," she said as she walked back into his bedroom. "Ahh!" Lana screamed and ran back into the kitchen. "Clark! Clark! You better go see that..."

"What?"

"There's a weird chick sleeping in your bed," Lana said as she grabbed Clark's arm. "She's wearing handcuffs..."


	11. Chapter 11

Clark's stomach instantly dropped and all of the color fled from his face. There was only one person that it could be and he wasn't too keen on seeing _her_ right now. He figured that she'd taken the hint. It's not like he called her at all for the past week. Lana's grip on his arm brought him back to reality as he slowly and glumly approached his bedroom. 

"Who is she, Clark?" Lana stared intently at the blond as she waited for Clark's answer. Who could this girl be? How did she know Clark? Why was she here? And more importantly, why was she wearing handcuffs and in Clark's bed?

"Just one of my old friends," Clark started, deciding to casually leave out the ominous part about their history. "We made plans for her to come out this weekend a while ago and I sorta forgot about them," Clark said nervously as he scratched the back of his head, hoping that Lana would buy his half-hearted explanation.

"OK, well that explains why she's here, but then why is she wearing handcuffs...in your bed?" Lana asked, saying the last preposition rather suspiciously as she firmly planted her fists in the sides of her hips.

"Uh, you know Chloe, always tryin' to get a laugh out of a situation!" Clark smiled awkwardly, hoping that she wouldn't ask him anymore questions about _Chloe_.

"_Chloe_?" Something in the way Lana said her name told him that she wasn't happy about it. He could always tell when Lana was going to say something he wouldn't like. "As in 'Chlo Blo'?" Lana asked as she sarcastically batted her eyelashes. Now Clark definitely knew that he wouldn't like where this was going. How did Lana know that her nickname _used_ to be Chlo Blo?

"How did you know that was her nickname?" Clark asked nervously. He was beginning to get hot and _not_ in a good way...not in _that_ way.

"It was in your phone that one day," Lana confessed, folding her arms across her chest before continuing, "and I take it that this is that girl who called me a bitch." The situation had just become a thousand times more awkward. Clark braced himself, this could be potentially dangerous.

"Um..." Clark had no idea what to say and was guessing that he probably shouldn't say anything, at least not yet.

"Are you OK Clark?" Lana asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sure, of course, great, fine..._cool_." Clark attempted to sound laidback but sounded more like a junkie going through withdrawals. "Why?"

"Because, you're sweating like a whore in church and you're all jittery." Clark laughed loudly and nervously at her statement...a bit too loudly.

"Hm Clark?" Chloe stirred as she rolled over. "Where were you hot stuff?" Clark's eyes widened. He wasn't ready for Lana to hear the atrocities that were sure to fly from Chloe's mouth. Chloe sat up and rubbed the side of her face. "Come here," she whined as she held out her free hand. "I waited for you, but then I fell asleep."

Lana wasn't sure what was going on, so she did something that Clark definitely didn't want. She walked over to the threshold, or rather the small switch next to it, and turned on the lights.

"Who the hell are you?" Chloe asked, her face growing red. "You sure work fast Clark, she must have been why you forgot about our little nightcap."

"Nightcap?" Lana asked, obviously feeling out of the loop. "You mean you and Clark?" Lana asked with a bemused look plastered across her face. It wasn't long until all of her laughter spilled out from her mouth. "I'm sorry, that's just so funny!" Lana's face turned red as she slapped her knee. She didn't mean to be rude, but it _was_ funny.

"Why the hell is it funny, bitch?" Chloe attempted to get up to smack some sense into this slut, but as soon as she stood, she was yanked right down again by her right arm. "Damned handcuffs!" Chloe growled as she pushed a button and slipped her arm out, making her way over to Lana. Clark saw this and stepped in between the two of them. Clark didn't know it, but he had actually just saved Chloe from getting a judo chop to the face from Lana instead of viceversa.

"Easy there Chloe, next time you could lose a leg, or better yet, your head!" Lana taunted Chloe from behind Clark as small giggles escaped from their confines within her.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Chloe demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Well, as I recall, you called Clark's phone last week and then called _me_ a bitch when _he_ wouldn't answer it!" Lana smiled sweetly as she waited for Chloe's reaction.

"Last week?" Chloe asked as her mouth fell agape. "Clark, you have been seeing her for a week?" Chloe tapped her knuckles, unsure of what to say next. "You are unbelievable Clark Kent..." 

"Chloe uh-" Clark was cut off by Lana, peeking out from his side.

"Calm down Chloe, it's not like you two were dating or anything." Lana tried to make the best of the situation...with just a little bit of pissing Chloe off. She couldn't help it. Chloe was such an easy target and she was just asking for it.

"Are _you_?" Chloe asked Clark, looking him right in the eyes. Clark looked away immediately. Chloe had to fight the urge to check his forehead for a fever. This was simply unheard of.

"Actually yes, if spending every waking moment together and practically living together counts as dating." Lana loved to piss this girl off. Her buttons were so easy to press and mash like a PlayStation.

"It doesn't matter...you'll never be like how we were." Chloe turned her nose up at Lana. Then, she looked at Clark who was dumbfounded, just standing there. He looked like the statue of David, sans the nakedness.

"Exactly how was that?" Lana asked as she stepped out from behind Clark and laced her arm with his, pissing Chloe off even more.

"We used to take baths together," Chloe said proudly. Even if it was only once, and he was completely plastered drunk. "Do you?" Chloe asked, getting in Lana's face.

"Actually, I don't have to _take_ anything...he gives them to me." Lana smiled happily, fully knowing that her answer was better than Chloe's. "Just last weekend as a matter of fact." Lana paused for a few seconds before realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. She would have a talk with Clark later, but right now Clark had to talk with Chloe. So, Lana put away her inner child and put on a mask of maturity. She pulled a 180 degree personality change in seconds. "Well, it's obvious that you two need to talk about some things so I'm going to go home," Lana announced, holding up her white flag for now. "Across the hall," Lana couldn't help adding the last part, she loved to fuel Chloe's fire.

"But Lana, what about..." Lana reached up and pecked Clark on the cheek, involuntarily silencing him.

"I'll see you later babe," she softly whispered into his ear before leisurely walking out of his bedroom and apartment, to hers.

"Babe?" Chloe mocked. "Clark I thought..." Chloe trailed off bitterly.

"Let's take this into the other room," Clark suggested, not wanting to have this discussion in his bedroom. All that his bedroom made him think of was the unmentionables that he and Lana had been doing the previous night.

"Who is she Clark?" Chloe asked as she lividly sat down at the table and fidgeted with her designer knockoff handbag. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she asked sarcastically.

"Chloe...her name is Lana and-"

"Yes, we've already established this," Chloe interrupted Clark curtly. "Why is she here?" Clark always knew that Chloe had feelings about him but he had no idea that they were this...deep. It was kind of weird. Kind of very weird.

"I think you know why, Chloe." Clark sat down across from her with a sigh. "Why did you say that stuff to her?" Clark asked with a huff.

"What stuff Clark?" Chloe asked with a perplexed look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know...Chloe I think you have the wrong idea about us," Clark stated quietly. "There's nothing more to us than friendship, I thought we had a mutual understanding about that."

"What the hell is going on with you Clark?" Chloe asked angrily. "It's like you come here and out of the blue you are a different person." Chloe paused for a few seconds and an awkward silence began to set in until she couldn't resist shattering it. "We were good together, you know? We had some good times."

"There is no we, Chloe that's what I'm trying to say." Chloe just wouldn't listen so Clark had to be blunt. He was at wits end, his last resort.

"Well I didn't exactly rape you," she spat as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You initiated it, and alcohol was _always_ involved." Clark stated the truth and this seemed to piss Chloe off even more. "Since when did you become the clingy type anyway? The jealous type?"

"It doesn't matter Clark, you still took part in it so live with it." Chloe rolled her eyes before answering his second set of questions, "I'm not clingy and certainly not jealous." Clark suspiciously raised his eyebrows at Chloe and she caved. "Fine, I'm jealous, I've never had to share you before."

"Chloe, I know this is weird but..." Clark wasn't sure if he should say this to Chloe, especially knowing how she would react.

"But what Clark?" Chloe urged him to continue. She secretly hoped that he would profess his love and that they would live happily ever after. 

"I think I love her," he said quietly, almost whispering. His words left a very uncomfortable silence in their wake and neither party liked it. He had in fact professed his love, for Lana.

The silence was definitely diminished when Chloe stood up from her chair and yelled, "what! Love her? You barely even know her!" Chloe threw her arms up in amazement. "You are unbelievable Clark..." Chloe mumbled as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. "How can you love someone that you've only known for a week and use someone that you've known your entire lifetime..." she muttered as she made her way out the door, making sure to slam it.

Clark stood there for a few minutes, not sure of what to do. He felt guilty, but it was different. He felt guilty because he felt nothing for Chloe. Even as she left, he didn't feel anything. No sadness, no remorse, nothing. And that's it, he most certainly didn't feel guilty about his feelings for Lana. 

Chloe sat in her car with a distraught look upon her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. "What did she do to you Clark..." she asked no one in particular. When she finally looked in the rear view mirror, she saw her horrendous appearance. Her mascara had run down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and red and for what? For Clark Kent? That bastard! Chloe jammed her keys into the ignition and frowned when she saw that Clark's apartment light had gone out. He had no doubt gone to see that whore. Chloe had to do something about this. Surely little miss Lana had something not so pretty in her past and Chloe was going to find out what it was. Chloe swallowed back all her emotions and peeled out.

Back in the apartment, Clark was standing in the hallway, contemplating what exactly he should say to Lana. What was her impression of him now? How did she feel about him? How had she felt in the first place? Clark hardened his resolve, taking a gulp and knocking on the door. 

"Who is it!" Lana yelled through the door as she looked through the small peep hole. The various clicks of locks being undone could be heard as Clark waited for Lana to open the door. "Clark...done already?" Lana asked with a smirk. Clark surveyed her appearance, her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a bathrobe. "This had better be muy importante, you interrupted my bubble bath."

Lana plopped down on her couch and Clark followed suite. "Clark is there something that you aren't telling me?" Lana asked as she lit the candle next to her elbow. 

"No, why would you think that?" Clark asked quickly, nervously.

"Just this Chloe person and how she spoke of you... do you two have a history together or something?" Lana put her fingers in the wax of her candle, this was merely a device to avoid eye contact.

"Kind of, she had a thing for me and I wasn't really into it." That was the truth. Clark didn't feel anything for Chloe, nothing more than friends and that's how he wanted it.

"But you guys dated right?" she persisted.

"Not really, no." Technically, they hadn't dated so _technically_ he was telling the truth.

"Then why did you take a bath with her, ew..." Lana asked as she cringed at the thought...so gross.

"I was drunk and yeah it just kind of happened..." Clark proclaimed with shame.

"You drink?" Lana asked with a screwed up face. "I thought you said that you don't drink..." Lana put her hand on her chin in thought.  
"Clark..." She in the same tone that Ricky would say 'Lucy' when she was up to something.

"What?" Something about the way Lana said his name told him that she was about to ask a very precarious question and he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready to answer it or not.

"Did you have sex with her?" Lana spat out quickly. It didn't really matter if he did, but for some odd girlie reason, she wanted to know.

"What!" The look on Clark's face was priceless. The same look that he had given her when she asked if he was gay or not, except the answer to this question was different. That question had caught him completely off guard.

"It's a basic question...just answer it," Lana commanded as she played with a free piece of her dark hair. 

"Uh, yeah..." Clark admitted nervously as he shuffled his feet across the carpeted floor. This was a conversation that he hadn't pictured having for while.

"But I thought you guys never dated?" Lana questioned as she propped her head on her hand and crossed her legs. "Hello?"

"We didn't," Clark finally said. He felt like he was being interrogated more than anything. He felt like he had a death sentence hanging over his head if he said the wrong thing.

"But you said that you don't do the dirty deed with people that you just met, remember?" Lana had just put him in a corner. He felt like the bumbling idiot who gets made a fool out of in the court room. Yes, he had definitely stuck his size fourteen foot in his mouth. 

"Look, Lana there's a lot of things that you don't know about me OK?" He was definitely not liking being interrogated, by his girl friend of all people. Yes, Clark did consider Lana his girlfriend.

"Like what... has C.K. been honest with me?" Lana questioned with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she tapped her chin. "Have you Clark?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Of course I have, but everyone has their secrets you know?" That statement was entirely true and Lana knew it. Poor Clark, he had no idea what kind of secrets Lana had.

"So honestly then, what is the 'official' status between you and Chloe?" Lana asked, deciding to change the subject. After all, she didn't want them to have their first fight. On Lana's agenda tonight, was just curling up in bed with a nice blanket and some ice cream...oh yeah and Clark too.

"She is a friend and that's all," Clark said honestly. After Lana had come into his life, Chloe was just a friend.

"Are you guys friends with benefits?" Lana asked, completely unaware that she had hit the nail on the head. Well, she would've been correct had she asked that question a week sooner.

"We were," Clark admitted as he studied Lana's beige carpet. Anything, anything to look at other than Lana's prying eyes.

"What happened?" Lana asked, she was once again confused. Clark seemed to have that effect on her, in fact they seemed to have that effect on each other.

"You did."


	12. Chapter 12

The short weeks passed and eventually evolved into months, only strengthening their bond. Chloe had also disappeared, seemingly never to be heard from again..._seemingly_. Lana and Clark now dwelt solely within Clark's apartment, but Lana still kept hers to house her belongings. It was already spring and they found their college semesters coming to a close. Clark had finished his senior year and Lana had completed her junior year.

Lana now sat comfortably on the couch as she waited for her darling boyfriend to return. She was rather anxious for he'd said that when he returned, it would be with a surprise. Lana stared at the door for thirty minutes straight, and finally she let her anticipation get the best of her. Lana flipped open her cell phone and dialed Clark's number.

"Hello?" Clark answered his phone and Lana couldn't help but let her face light up at the sound of his voice.

"Clark," Lana said in one of her 'tones'. Those tones that you didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"Yeah babe?" Lana could hear other's voices in the background so she figured that he was still doing whatever. "I'm almost done, just gotta finish up a few things."

"How much longer?" Lana whined as she threw herself against the cool kitchen counter. "You take tooooo long," Lana fervently shook her head backwards as she put the emphasis on 'tooooo'.

"Fifteen minutes tops, I swear." Lana rolled her eyes, this had become Clark's new favorite phrase. It was always 'fifteen minutes tops babe'. However, she didn't mind being called babe all the time. It was kind of cute.

Lana realized by now that Clark's fifteen minutes would most likely be an hour or so and she decided to take the liberty of a nice cool bath. She exactly wasn't sure how much longer she could take this weather in addition to the constantly malfunctioning air conditioner. Lana pinned her hair up on top of her head and eased herself into the tub. She turned her head phones onto her favorite song and relaxed. Twenty minutes into her bath, she had almost dozed off, yet she was still aware of her surroundings.

Unknown to Lana, she had made herself the perfect target. For once, Clark _had_ been right about his time estimation. He pressed his lips together in a firm line. His insides were bubbling with mirth at just the mere thought of what he was about to do. At first, he was going to scare her, but then decided that he should have a bit of fun. Clark slowly pulled the feather out of Lana's favorite cowboy hat and tip-toed over to her. After carefully sitting down next to her, he pulled out his trusty feather and traced it along her cheek. Clark smirked as Lana's lip twitched. Unsatisfied, he continued his task.

Soon, he became more daring as he traced the feather from her chin down to her collarbone. He lingered for a moment before tracing it down to her chest. After a few seconds her eyes shot open and she nearly screamed. "Holy shi..." she trailed off, not allowing herself to say the obscenities that were about to fly from her lips. "Clark, you scared the crap out of me," Lana said as she frowned at him. Clark just smiled at her as he handed her a towel. Lana gladly took it from him as she stepped out of the chilly water. 

"I have a surprise for you," Clark said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh really?" Lana said with a hint of humorous skepticism. "And what might that be?" she asked, knowing full well that we hasn't going to tell her.

"You'll just have to see, it helps to have friends in high places." Clark winked at Lana, sitting down on the bed. "The only hint I'm going to give you is that you need to be packed by tomorrow afternoon." Clark couldn't help but smile as he watched her eyes light up.

"Where are we going!" Lana began to jump up and down, obviously forgetting the fact that she was in a towel. "Come on! I have to know now," Lana whined like a little girl as she stomped her foot childishly.

"Don't get pushy miss, or else this towel might just have to go and disappear." Clark widened his eyes at her, feigning seriousness.

"I dare you." Lana stepped up to him and looked at him face-to-chest. "That was cute, that little feather stunt you pulled earlier." Lana poked him in the chest with her index finger and raised her eyebrows.

"It was cute?" Clark shook his head, girls thought everything was cute.

"Yeah, wasn't that what you were going for?"

"Not exactly," Clark admitted as he unbuttoned his shirt. "More like sexy."

"Like I'd ever admit that to you," Lana declared as she threw off her towel and slipped on one of Clark's tee shirts and some underwear. "So what kind of stuff should I pack?" Lana asked excitedly.

"Well, I have to ask you something." There was a long drawn out pause and the anticipation growing inside of Lana was enough to eat her up. "How would you feel about moving into together?"

"We already pretty much live together and a nice exotic location wouldn't hurt," Lana said with a smile. "As long as it's just for the summer."

"Alright then, it's all settled." Clark had what was most definitely the biggest and goofiest smile of all time plastered across his face. "I think that we should get packed," Clark suggested as he walked over to his bedroom closet.

"Let's do you first, it's always more fun that way."

"More fun for who?" Clark asked suspiciously. "I think that we should do you first," Clark confessed as he headed for the door. "How come we never stay at your place?" Lana ran in front of him and stopped him.

"No mine will only take like five seconds." Lana was obviously desperate to keep him out of her apartment. "My place is smaller and messier than yours, you know that you've seen it before." Lana laughed nervously, hoping that Clark would stay put.

"If you insist," he said in a weird tone. Lana had just gone from normal to freaky in about two seconds. What was going on with her? "I want to help you pack your stuff, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Clark insisted.

"But it has to be a surprise," Lana whispered with a seductive wink. "Just wait, it will all be worth it."

"I can wait for _that_," Clark conceded happily, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. "But I do prefer to get packed right now."

"I'm more than happy to oblige."

Two hours later the couple had finally finished packing for Clark. "Like I said before, you have way too many pairs of shoes." Lana huffed with exhaustion as she lazily plopped down on the bed.

"It's not even that many," Clark said as he pulled a water bottled from the fridge. "You probably have a lot more."

"I'm supposed to have more you retard," Lana said jokingly as she snatched Clark's water away from him and took a few big gulps. "Now, you get to make us dinner and I get to go and get packed." Lana blew Clark a flirty kiss as she sauntered her way out of his apartment and into hers.

About thirty minutes later Lana came barrelling through Clark's door with three large bags. "Phew, you could've helped me." Lana threw the bags onto the floor with a huff. "I told you that your packing would take longer than mine," Lana said triumphantly with a smug grin on her face. "I still don't see why we had to pack today and we couldn't just do it tomorrow."

"Lana, the flight leaves at three in the afternoon." Clark motioned with his hands to prove his point. "We don't usually wake up until noon and just trust me, we needed to pack today."

"Well, if you wouldn't be keeping me up all night then I would wake up earlier." Lana punched him in the cheek and then gave it a slight tug. "Not that I mind of course."

"That was a low blow Lana Lang." Clark frowned, this was a little game that they always played. Pretending to be mad, so the other would gravel and apologize. Each knew it was a game, and they both liked it.

"So are we leaving the country?" Lana asked as she plopped down on the couch. "Do I need my passport?" Lana cracked her knuckles as she interrogated her victim. "Cuz I packed it."

"Yes, and yes."

"Sweet, I feel like were spies or criminals. Leaving the country to run away to some exotic place and living on the lam." Lana made various spy faces as she held her fingers together to form a James Bond type gun. "So what language do they speak in this country?" Lana asked casually. "English?"

"Nope, don't worry I'll translate for you."

"What language do they speak then?" Lana asked curiously, only receiving a shake of his head in return. "You can tell me, is it like Spanish, German, French?"

"I'm not gunna tell you, but since we're on the subject...parlez vous français? Sprechen sie deutsch? ¿Hablas español?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... NO!" Lana laughed nervously. "How do you know all of those?"

"High school and stuff."

"That's insane, you need to teach me!" Lana smiled as she scooted over to him.

"You'll learn."

The next morning Clark woke up at the ripe hour of eleven. "Come on we need to get dressed, the car will be here at twelve thirty." Clark kissed Lana's cheek to wake her up. When that didn't work, he began to ferociously tickle her.

"Ahhh! I'm up!" Lana gave in and stood up. "Now what's this business that you said about a car coming to pick us up?" Lana asked with a grin adorning her morning splashed face.

"It's all part of the surprise. Now go shower and get dressed." Clark playfully smacked Lana's behind to get her going, before standing up himself. "Actually, we're a little short on time...I think we should share the shower." Clark gave Lana a flirtatious look, expecting her to laugh at him and deny his proposal.

"I'm game." 

After their little tryst in the shower, the two dazed lovers got dressed. Clark was wearing his usual button down shirt and jeans and Lana was wearing a skirt and a tee shirt.

"What are we havin' for breakfast?" Lana asked casually as she sat down at the table. "Ice cream perhaps?" Lana smiled, giving Clark a hopeful look.

"I swear...you should weigh like two hundred pounds." Clark began to chuckle. He tried to imagine what Lana would look like at such a weight and the end result was hilarious.

"Why?" Lana asked with furrowed brows and puckered cheeks.

"You eat so much junk food, I have no clue how you do it."

"Sex is a great workout." Lana walked over to Clark and pulled his body close to hers. "You're like my own personal gym." Lana smiled seductively as she reached up to lay soft kisses on his face and neck.

"Ok ice cream it is," Clark gave into Lana. He had no idea what this girl was doing to him, but he liked it. She was slowly changing him, for the better.

"You're too good to me, C.K." Lana reached behind him to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream, setting it on the counter next to them. Next, she reached around to the drawer directly behind Clark's backside, making sure to brush her hand against it along the way. "Want some?" Lana asked as she flicked a little bit of it onto his cheek and then licked it off. 

"You know I do," Clark said as he leaned down and licked the ice cream off of her lips. "Tastes good." Lana ran her finger down his cheek, glancing at the clock.

"It's almost twelve-thirty."

"Then come on," Clark said as he threw her over his shoulder and dragged her into the bedroom, where all of their bags lay. The phone began to ring and Clark dove for it.

"Hello..oh ok...be down in a minute." Clark hung up the phone and then turned to Lana with a smile on his face.

"The car's here, let's go." Clark grabbed both of his bags and one of Lana's as they headed out the door. He swiftly whipped out his keys and locked the door. "See? I lock it when I want to." Lana merely stuck her tongue out at him in response. 

After finally making their way towards the car, Clark waited for Lana's stunned reaction...and when there was none he began to wonder. Many doubts filled his mind. Why didn't she like it? Was it not good enough? Why wasn't she excited?

"So how do you like it?" Clark finally vocalized his rampant thoughts.

"It's really nice," Lana said without much enthusiasm. "Did you get your good buddy Lex to help ya out?" Lana asked jokingly as she punched Clark in the arm.

"Actually, I did." The ride to the airport was surprisingly awkward. Lana was astonishingly bored out of her mind and Clark was bewildered. He couldn't begin to fathom why she wasn't talking a mile a minute or crying or kissing his feet or something. Any _normal_ girl would have done any if not all of those things. Then again, Lana wasn't just any normal girl.

A few hours later, when they finally did arrive at the airport, they were escorted to a large jet compliments of Lex. Lana noticed the large Luthor emblem on the side as they boarded. "So this is Lex's too?" she asked disinterestedly as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah."

"It's crazy that he'd let you use it," she said as she looked around the inside.

"We've known each other since we were kids and we're like brothers so it's not _that_ crazy," Clark admitted awkwardly as he tried to swallow in an attempt to moisten his dry throat. Lana nodded in agreement as Clark grabbed her hand. 

"So exactly how long is this flight?" Lana asked as she traced small patterns along Clark's forearm. "Earth to Clark!" She laughed as she lightly tugged on the small hairs on his arm.

"Eh eh, what?" Clark looked surprised, almost dazed. "Oh, um a couple of hours." Clark pulled his arm away from Lana's grasp and placed it comfortably behind her shoulders.

"Oh you mean like two or three?" Lana sighed, it wasn't that long. She now predicted that they were going to New York. "That's not so bad."

"Oh no, maybe like seven or so." Clark leisurely ran his free hand down the side of his face as he sighed. "I'm not really sure though, you never know with these things."

"Seven hours!" Lana exclaimed. She would have jumped up if it hadn't been for the belt across her lap. "You're kidding...what are we going to do for seven hours?"

"We'll manage," Clark said sneakily.

About seven or so hours later, Lana had fallen asleep and the captain had finally announced landing. Clark felt himself growing anxious. What if she didn't like it? Hardening his resolve, Clark lightly nudged Lana. "Come on, we're here." Lana sweetly smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"I love that," she admitted shyly as she yawned. This caught Clark off guard, when was _she_ ever shy? "Waking up to you has to be the best thing, since _I_ was born." Lana slapped a smirk on her face and anticipated Clark's reaction. Just as she had predicted, he burst into laughter.

"I don't know about that."

Seconds later, a stewardess appeared. "Your bags will be sent to the apartment," she announced with a mechanical smile. "Please follow me."

Clark and Lana both did as she requested and in minutes they were in the back of one of Lex's many cars. "So we didn't leave the country then?" Lana asked observantly.

"Yeah, we did."

"Then why didn't they check our passports and why didn't we meet with customs and all that?" Lana finished her long sentence with a big breath.

"They _did_ check our passports." Clark smiled at Lana as he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "They were in our bags."

"You mean they went through our stuff!" Lana exclaimed as an embarrassed look crossed her face.

"Yeah, probably, why?"

"I had _secret_ unmentionables in there..." Lana sighed as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Oh well, I'll never see any of those people so it doesn't matter." Just as she completed her sentence, the car stopped.

"Ahh, we're here." Clark leaned over and carefully placed his hands over Lana's amber eyes. "No peeking," he instructed before the door was opened. He took care in helping her out of the car and he now stood behind her with his hands still covering her eyes.

"Come on, Clark where are we?" she asked excitedly. Clark began to feel better about this now. For the first time all day, she actually sounded excited. "At least give me a hint!"

"Alright, alright here's your hint." Clark took a dramatic pause before continuing, "parlez vous français?" Clark removed his hands from her eyes to reveal a beautiful sight. It was pitch black out, except for the Eiffel tower which was lit beautifully with all kinds of lights and such. It was truly breath taking.

"No," Lana whispered as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Paris, weren't not in Paris..." Lana trailed off as the tears streamed down her face.

"Lana what's wrong?" Clark asked, his face contorted with concern. "I thought you'd like it."

Lana shook her head profusely as she sniffed and wiped her tears away. "No...not here." she finally whispered before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Lana stirred and leisurely took in her current surroundings. The bright morning sun shone in through the windows, speckling the floor with light. Lana lazily sat up and ferociously yawned with a small frown. She now realized that she was going to have to give Clark some kind of explanation. However, she didn't have much time to think of a good one as he briskly walked in through the door.

"You're awake?" Clark asked with concern as carefully he sat down on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" Clark cautiously handed her some water and a croissant which he had just swiped from the breakfast table. Lana didn't like the fact that he was walking on egg shells around her and treating her like a glass doll.

"I'm ok." Lana smiled brightly before leaning over to give Clark a small peck on the cheek. "So what are we doing today?" Clark was perplexed. Not one word of the previous night? What was going on with her. He found it odd that she could just wake up and be perfectly fine. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There had to be more to the story than what she was saying, which was nothing to begin with.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Clark asked for a second time. "Because, last night you seemed pretty out of it." Clark had a feeling that she wasn't going to bring up last night, so he did.

"I was just tired, you know." Lana fidgeted with her hands nervously as she lied right through her teeth. "It was a long day and I just was ready to go to sleep, that's all." Lana gave him the most genuine smile that she could muster, which wasn't much, but it fooled him. Over the years lying had become one of her skills, a great defense mechanism. 

"Do you want to leave?" Lana couldn't help but feel bad. She was lying to his face and all that he could do was think about what was best for her. "We can if you want to." He was definitely a keeper. "Last night, you said something about being anywhere but Paris."

"No, no Paris is great," Lana said a bit too quickly. She was so anxious in trying to cover up her tracks that she had forgotten a key part to making any lie believable; delivery.

"Are you sure?" Clark asked, narrowing his eyes. All that he wanted to do was make her happy and if he couldn't do it in this city then they would leave. He'd seen Paris before so he could care less where they were as long and she wanted to be there.

Lana nodded her head profusely. "J'adore Paris."

"I thought you didn't speak french?" Clark was becoming a bit suspicious of her. Had she been lying to him about something? She had obviously been hiding something. He'd hoped that she would just come clean with whatever it was.

"Oh no, I don't!" Lana blurted quickly. "That's all I know besides bonjour and oui." Lana smiled nervously in an attempt to mask her anxiety. "But anyway, what are we doing today?"

"It might be nice to get dressed first and later, we're going to meet Lex for lunch."

"We're meeting Lex Luthor?"

"Yep, it's basically like taking you to meet my family since he's all I have left." Clark walked into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. "He's been bugging me to meet you for a while now," Clark called to Lana from the bathroom. "So when do I get to meet your family?" Clark asked just as Lana entered the bathroom door.

"My parents?" she asked, a bit taken aback. "Well you see, they're very busy people and..."

"Oh..." Clark abruptly stopped brushing his teeth and just stood there, frozen. "I get it."

"No, no it's not like that."

"It's ok Lana, you don't want me to meet your parents."

"Clark," Lana stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It has nothing to do with you, it's just that they are always travelling or something, but when we go back to Metropolis I'll arrange it."

"You sure?"

"They'll love you like I do." The moment suddenly became awkward. The couple had been seeing each other for about nine months now and they were very much in love, but they refrained from using the 'L' word. It didn't mean that they didn't, they just weren't into saying it yet. "So where are we meeting Mr. Luthor at?"

"This one cafe downtown, it was his idea so naturally I have no clue."

"Then we should definitely get a move on," Lana softly whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. Clark didn't know what it was about her, but she always seemed to bring a smile to his face and that was all that mattered, it was enough. Even if she did have a billion dark secrets somewhere, they didn't matter. All that mattered was her. Clark wrapped his arms around Lana's shoulders and sighed. "Thank-you for everything," she whispered into his ear.

They stood in that pose for nearly ten minutes before Clark's phone rang, ruining any previous sentiments. He rushed to grab it and answer it. "Hello...oh hey Lex...yeah almost done...twelve? no problem...alright bye."

"Who was that?" Lana asked as she casually walked up to Clark.

"Lex, just telling me what time we should me him there." Suddenly, Lana grabbed Clark by the collar and pulled him back into the bathroom. 

"You need to hop in the shower and I'll go after you," Lana commanded as she tossed a towel at Clark. "Don't take too long either sir because I still need to get in there."

"Well you know that old time saver..." Clark wiggled his eyebrows and smirked with a wink.

"That never really saves time, you know that, you're on your own Casanova."

After both of them had showered and done their daily beauty rituals, they headed down to the car that was waiting out front. "So did Lex tell you the name of this place yet?" Lana asked as she played with a stray piece of her hair.

"Nope, I guess its a surprise, but I do hope you don't pass out this time."

"Shut up Clark, don't make me..." Lana threatened with small eyes.

"Don't make you what?" Clark asked eagerly as he mocked her.

"This," Lana said as she dove forward and attacked Clark's midsection with unrelenting tickles. "Haha! I know your weakness..." By the time that their tickle fit was over, Lana was laughing way more than Clark. He was just trying to catch his breath.

"You are a very evil woman Lana Lang," Clark admitted as the car came to a halt. "Looks like we're here Ms. Evil-Pants," Clark pressed his lips in a firm line, trying to hold his laughter caused by the nickname that he had just bestowed upon her.

Lana stepped out of the car with the help of Clark and drank in her surroundings. "This place is really nice," she said with forced enthusiasm.

Clark accompanied Lana up the steps to the door where a man in a suit stood. "Do you have reservations?" the host asked in french. "I'm afraid we're all filled up if you don't."

"Actually, we're here to meet Mr. Luthor. My name is Clark Kent," Clark answered back in perfect french. 

"Right this way." Clark and Lana followed the snooty host to a small room in the back. "Here you are, my apologies, Mr. Luthor seems to be running late today."

After they were seated, the waiter brought some water and bread. About ten minutes later, Lex Luthor made his entrance. He muttered something inaudible to the waiter before entering the private room. He saw the back of Clark's head and the back of his woman's. "Kent," Lex called to Clark.

"Lex!" Clark stood up and greeted his old time friend. "I want you to meet someone-" Clark was cut off by an over zealous Lex.

"Ahh, and you must be Lana Lang." Lex extended his hand, but withdrew it immediately as the girl turned around, revealing her face.

"Is everything ok Mr. Luthor?" Lana asked as she held her hand out in front of her awkwardly.

"It's fine, you just, have we met?" Lex knew her from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it. How did he know her? It couldn't have been school because she was still in college...but where?

"No, I don't believe so, but it's great to finally meet you." Lex finally took Lana's hand in a handshake. "Clark's told me a lot about you Mr. Luthor."

"None of it's true I swear!" Lex chuckled as he sat down. "Please Lana, call me Lex." Lex picked up the menu and then set it back down. "So are you enjoying Paris?" Lana and Clark both nodded eagerly (Clark a bit more eager than Lana) as the waiter returned. The waiter quickly took their orders and then disappeared again. "Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere?" Then it hit him, she looked exactly like a childhood friend that he'd had. It couldn't be her though... 

"I'm positive, but you know me now." Lana smiled brightly as she took a sip of her sparkling water.

"Oh never mind, you just remind me of a childhood friend, that's all." Their conversation was put on hold as their food arrived. "So how long have you two been seeing each other again?"

"About nine months," Clark answered quietly as he took a bite of his food. "It's been quite a while."

"I'll say, consider yourself blessed Ms. Lang." Lex flashed Clark a smirk before continuing, "Clark here has always been a love-em and leave-em type of guy." Lana's eyes widened at that comment. Was he being serious? "But it looks as though you've changed him, a job well done Ms. Lang." Clark glared at Lex across the table. 

"Are you sure?" Lana asked questioningly. "When I first met him, he was really shy and reserved."

"You mean that's how he acted around you," Lex corrected.

The rest of the lunch was quite awkward and uneasy. When the bill finally came, Clark offered to pay for his and Lana's meals, but Lex insisted. Finally, they parted ways and went their separate paths. 

"So what did you think?" Clark asked as he put his arm around Lana.

"Of what?" Lana didn't want to say it right now, but she actually liked Lex. He seemed like a very charismatic and funny guy. She could see why him and Clark were friends. "Of Lex?" Lana paused for a second as she contemplated the exact word to describe him. "He's um...eccentric."

Clark burst into laughter. "He is, at least you're honest about it." That word made her cringe, she was anything but _honest_. "I've known him for a while so I guess I've grown accustomed to it."

"So has he always been..." Lana trailed off, hoping that Clark would take the hint and perhaps fill in the blank that she had left so obviously.

"Been what, rich? Eccentric? Bald?" To Lana's disdain, Clark filled in multiple blanks. Always the overachiever, she loved this about him.

"The last one."

"Bald?" Clark repeated. "Well ever since he was a kid I think it started in his early teens though. Some kind of disease that makes you lose your hair but doesn't really affect your health."

"Wow, that had to be hard to get through."

"Not for Lex, he's a strong person, he's had to be with the type of father he has."

"Did he used to hit him or something?" Lana asked as she strolled down the streets of Paris arm in arm with Clark. "That would be awful."

"No nothing like that, but he's just insane." Clark held Lana tighter as they continued their stroll. "He's been like that ever since Lex's mom died."

"Oh, that's really sad, he's been through a lot." Lana frowned, she would have never imagined the life of Lex Luthor to be one with such complications. "Did you know her?" She kind of liked it though. It reminded her that rich celebrities were still people and not just robots.

"Who?"

"His mother."

"Yes, she was a really nice lady," Clark admitted. "She was kind of like a second mom to me I guess. I just never understood how such a great person like her could be married to Lionel."

"Anyway, let's talk about happier things." Clark smiled as he shook the memories from his mind. "Why don't we talk about that surprise that you spent half an hour packing."

Lana playfully hit Clark with her arm that was around him. "Patience is a virtue," she reminded him with a smile. "I suggest you learn it immediately."

"Not in my bible it isn't, the good lord made me just the way he wanted me, sans patience." Clark chuckled as he poked at Lana's side. "Fine, I guess that we can always talk about the two tickets that I got for us to the french ballet."

Lana frowned instantly, the ballet? Why did everything have to be so...french. She loved spending time with Clark, but the atmosphere was all too unsettling. However, Lana didn't want Clark to think that she was ungrateful so she put on her best smile and kissed his cheek. "The ballet? I've never been to a ballet before," Lana squealed in false delight. The person that once said that Paris was the city of love was a liar, for Lana it was the city of lies.


	14. Chapter 14

The happy couple briskly strolled the streets of Paris for what seemed like hours, appearing to be entangled in one another, oblivious to the various people they passed. Soon, they stopped conversing and began communicating with one another through body language; Lana with her arms securely wrapped around his midsection, and Clark with his arm protectively placed around her shoulders. They walked together silently and in unison. Soon the right-left movements of Lana's feet against the pavement converted into almost monotonous steps and she became so lost in her own thoughts, that when Clark stopped, she continued unknowingly.

"Uh, where are you going?" He asked in confusion, a short chuckle ensuing. He couldn't help but laugh a little bit at his spacey girlfriend. Oddly enough, he did consider her his girlfriend, even though there was never an official 'we're dating' talk or anything. The titles were a formality really and emotions really determined everything, not words or paper. Lana couldn't hold back her smile, seeing him standing there with the full moon shining behind him. "The ballet is this way." Lana furrowed her eyebrows as Clark pointed to the large, theater that they were standing in front of.

"Oh..." Lana trailed off and she felt her eyes drift downward to the sidewalk, unable to hold contact with Clark's strong and honest gaze. "We're here already?" Lana tried to recover with a small smile as she coughed. Coughing was one of her nervous habits and a dead giveaway to what she was feeling inside and what was going on inside her head. 

"Yeah, now come on." Clark raised his eyebrows in an urgent, yet friendly way, grabbing Lana's hand and pulling her across the street. "It's going to start soon." Clark looked back at his female counterpart with a smile as he continued to pull her through the many people surrounding the entrance. Lana sort of felt like a rag doll being dragged around by a three year-old

Two tickets were ripped and in no time, they were seated and waiting for the show to begin. Lana began to wring her hands as all of the lights dimmed. Why did it have to be ballet? She would have rather sat through a four hour movie on Chopin than have to attend a ballet. She watched carefully as the dancers made their grand entrance, with music softly playing to complement their performances. It was at that very moment that she thanked the lord for the dim theater, it concealed many things. It concealed the fact that the look on her face was one of distress and the unusual shimmering of her eyes as she witnessed each delicate movement executed by the seasoned professionals. She felt her knuckles go numb as she continued to squeeze the life from her hands, she was sure that they were ghost white by now, or pretty close to it.

Every muscle in Lana's body tensed up and then quickly released as she felt Clark grab onto of her hands. She forced herself to relax as he began to lightly caress her thumb with his own. Lana paid close attention as the haunting dancers pranced around on the stage. Had she been seeing this five years ago, then she would probably be in awe right now, sheer amazement, but this wasn't five years ago and sadly she felt no amazement nor awe.

Before she knew it (to her relief) a brief intermission ensued. The lights slowly rekindled, springing back to life and Lana turned her head away from Clark in a mock yawn. When she turned back to look at him, her face was warm and her eyes shimmer-free and no longer glassy.

"So how do you like it?" Clark asked with anticipation, not moving from his seat. Neither had to use the restroom and now, practically half of the entire audience had cleared so they basically had the theater to themselves.

"It's beautiful Clark, thank-you." Lana leaned in to kiss him, but he quickly turned his head forward, giving her the cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Lana, I can tell when something is the matter." Clark folded his arms in front of him like a pouting child. They had been together for a while now and he could usually if not always read her emotions. "It's just that we've been together for a long time now and I just wish you'd be more open with me." Clark knew that what he said sounded whiny and even feminine, but he didn't care. Knowing Lana, she would probably make a joke of the situation and change the subject by mocking his virility. Clark sighed. What was he going to do with her?

"There's nothing wrong..." Lana trailed off, grabbing Clark's left hand in hers. He sighed again, yet this time in relief. There was no joke and no changing of the subject. "What could there be? I am at a ballet, in Paris no less with the most perfect guy n the world."

"Ok, if you say so." Clark looked away before continuing, "I just want to make you happy." He brought her hand up to his mouth and softly kissed her knuckles, making her blush. "You said that you don't speak french didn't you?"

Lana glanced at Clark with a questioning expression before nodding her head lightly. "Yeah I'm clueless, why?" She asked with narrowed eyes and a soft smile. The theater began to fill back up again, intermission was almost over.

"Lana Lang, Je t'aime." Clark softly kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes as the lights died once again. Lana could feel herself shaking internally. If he wasn't holding her hand, then she felt as though she would float away, ascending into the night sky. She wasn't supposed to know what he had said, but she did and it made her feel at peace.

Lana watched the remainder of the ballet in contentment until the final suite. A young woman with dark hair entered the stage and began her performance. Lana froze immediately, it was all too familiar. Something about the ballerina, she moved just like _her_...even looked like _her_.

When the show was over, Lana sighed in relief. Possibly the biggest sigh that she had ever exhaled. "So now where to lover boy?" Lana asked Clark as they sauntered down the street in hopes of hailing a taxi, if not they'd have to take the metro.

"Home," Clark muttered, exhaling a small yawn. "Aren't you tired?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him and held her securely. "I know I am."

"I'm not tired at all," Lana said mischievously, reaching up to lick the tip of his nose. "Looks like you're too tired to get your surprise tonight...I suppose we could always have a rain check." Clark's eyebrows shot up at her statement and he tried to cough out a few words to convince her otherwise.

"Wait, what? No! I'm not tired...Who said anything about tired?" Clark said quickly. Lana couldn't help but chuckle, no matter how sweet he was, he was still a typical guy.

Clark now lead Lana down the steps of the metro. He suddenly couldn't wait to get home. He paid their metro fee and then waited with his date for the next train to come barrelling down the tunnel.

"Hey Lana," Clark said as he leaned over. "How would you feel about re-enacting that scene from Risky Business?" Lana didn't know why, but she found his little request hysterical. "What?" he asked, feigning hurt as she mocked his only _half_-serious suggestion.

"You make me laugh, sir." Lana folded her legs underneath of her and cuddled up to Clark's side. "No love on a train for you tonight." As the minutes passed, Lana found herself getting more comfortable on the metro bench. Soon her head was on his shoulder and she was drifting off into sleep. Clark sighed, no surprise tonight...and _he_ was supposedly the tired one.

Clark, himself, was about to doze off when they reached their stop. He tried to shake Lana awake, but ended up having to carry her off the train, up the stairs of the metro (which was conveniently placed right in front of where they were staying), up the building steps and finally to their bed. He carefully laid her down, admiring her sleeping form for a split second, before walking over to the dresser and pulling out one of his tee shirts for her to comfortably sleep in.

He tossed it onto the bed, at Lana's feet and then walked into the bathroom where he proceeded with his normal nightly rituals. When he returned to the bedroom, he noticed the faint ring of Lana's cell phone. Hmm, he didn't know that she had an international phone. He slowly walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone. The caller ID read unavailable, so he shrugged and and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" a woman asked. She sounded to be in her forties, Clark noted.

"Who is _this_?"Clark reiterated suspiciously.

"I beg your pardon," the lady said, her voice taking the tone of offense. He hadn't meant to offend her, but it was her right so it didn't matter.

"Look, you are the one that called my girlfriend's cell phone at midnight, she is asleep so give me your name and what you want and I'll tell her that you called." Clark was slightly agitated, who acted like this anyway?

"Her _boyfriend_?" the woman asked more to herself than to Clark. "How is it midnight? Where are you?" she asked impatiently. "Aren't you kn Metropolis? It's definitely _not_ midnight here."

"If you tell me who you are then I may tell you and yes I am her boyfriend." Clark leaned against the wall as he spoke to this rude woman.

"I'm one of her relatives and it's imperative that you tell me where you are for her safety."

"She's not in any danger, nobody will hurt her." Clark tried to reassure the alarmed woman, but fell short. "How are you related to her? Are you her mother?"

"No, I'm I-Lana's aunt and I don't mean physical danger young man, I mean psychological." Clark was taken aback by this. Exactly what was she saying? Was she trying to tell him that Lana was crazy? Clark couldn't believe what this woman was saying. Exactly how credible was this information anyway? "What's your name?"

"Clark...Kent." Clark said his name mechanically, without even thinking.

"Well, Clark we have much to discuss, you and I." Clark wasn't exactly sure, but something about her tone of voice scared him. She sounded completely serious and he wasn't sure if he was ready to handle what she had to say to him. One thing was for sure though, Lana was definitely hiding something from him.


End file.
